Kyuubi Gundam
by Jay3000
Summary: A young pilot takes the Strike Gundam and is forced to fight his old friend with the power of a powerful crystal given to him on his 16 birthday. Little do they know that there are sinister forces at work that go far beyond their worst nightmares.
1. Chapter 1 The prologue

**Murrue: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I shouldn't be writing any more new story since I have others to update but I could not help myself. The idea came to after I read a Gundam seed story and decided to check the crossover section and realize that there were any good stories there so I decided to write one. I looking for a beta for this story so that means this story isn't beta'ed.

People thought

* * *

Chapter 1 False peace

A very beautiful woman with long brown hair and her blonde hair husband was having an argument "For the last time no! Life should be born and not manufactured!" Via shouted at her stupid husband for even suggesting that he could turn Naruto into an Ultimate Coordinator.

"Be reasonable!" Ulen shouted at his wife.

"No!" Via shouted as she glared at her husband who flinches.

"You are lucky that my machine is not ready or I wouldn't have asked you" Ulen said to himself "Fine as he exited the room.

"Dr. Hibiki!" Ulen turned around to see a man about his age with bleach blonde hair. "Can I have a word with you in private?"

"You are Al Da Flaga, the powerful and wealthy Atlantic Federation politician" Ulen said as he looked at the man "Follow me" as they entere another room.

"I am here to offer my financial help with that project I heard you were doing" Al said.

"What is the catch?" Ulen asked.

"Straight to the point I see" Al said as he looked around the room "I want you to create clones of myself"

"But you have a son" Ulen said

"Do not call that "nothing" my son he has been "diluted" by the inferior DNA that bitch he called a mother" Al said with venom "I want you make my clone superior in every way to his brother"

"You do know that direct human cloning was illegal" Ulen told him.

"Hahahahah people like me are above the law" Al said with a smirk on his face "Now do you want my help or not" as he offered him his hand.

"Yes I do" Ulen said as he shook Al's hand.

"Now how much do you want?"

 **3 Months later**

Via entered the medical facility and she was here for her usually medical checkup after finding out that she was pregnant, with not one but two babies "Damn it Ulen-kun, you were supposed to be here"

"Ah Hibiki-san, we were waiting for you" a doctor said as she enter the building.

"I am waiting on my husband" Via replied with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Hibiki called earlier and told us that we should started the checkup since he won't be able to make it" The doctor informed her.

"Fine" an upset Via replied as she followed the doctor to the private room.

"Now go and lay on the bed while I set up the machine" The doctor said as he walked up to the machine and put on a gas mask and flipped a switch and sleep gas came down

"What is going on and why do I feel so sleeppppppppppp…" as she blocked out. The door suddenly open revealing a handsome blonde hair man.

"Let's get this operation on the way" the man said as he walked over to Via.

"Hai Dr. Hibiki" the doctor said as prepared the room.

"I am sorry Via-chan but this will benefit the Earth Alliance" Ulen said as he rubbed his wife belly.

"Dr. Hibiki do you think this will work?" The doctor asked with a worried look on face "And what about your wife?"

"Yes it will because the artificial womb was tested on some clones already and it worked" Ulen replied as she sanitize his hands "Naruto is my son only, and not my wife's"

"Alright doctor, let's take out the fetus" The doctor said.

 **4 months later**

Over the course of the months the clones of Al Da Flaga, such as Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel, all had shorten telomeres within their DNA causing a rapid aging process which meant a short lifespan, and all had to take pills to stop the pain that ensued. Thus, they weren't perfect clones.

 **2 Months later**

"Via-san I need you to push on the count of three," the doctor instructs. The journey has come to an end, but the arduous task of birth has just begun.

Via bites her bottom lip until she draws blood, she shouts, she screams, she makes threats, but she never begs for the pain to end. Ulen presence is ever steady, hands remain on top of her stomach

"Ulen," Via says strained, "You better not faint on me."

Ulen lets out a hysterical laugh, "I am doctor too you know."

"Good then," The doctor comments, "The head is crowning. Via push!"

Moments pass, in them eternity seems to prevail, and time comes to a halt. Via clenches her fists, sits up and pushes down with all her strength.

A cry rends the air.

It is single most beautiful sound the Hibiki have ever heard.

Heaving, she lays back and lets out an exhausted laugh. Tears gather in her eyes, she looks to her husband to find a similar expression painting his features.

"It's a girl," The doctor announces, and comes to lay her at Via's side.

Trembling hands reach for the babe. Via runs gentle fingers through her downy yellow hair, and over her soft cheeks. She blinks back pooling tears and says, "Hello Cagalli, I'm your Ka-chan. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Pale blue eyes peer open, trying through the blurry haze to find the voice that speaks to her.

"Now for the next one" Via said.

"About that" the doctor said as he looked at Ulen.

"No don't tell me Naruto-kun is dead!" Via started to cry.

"No he's not" Ulen said as he calm down his wife "Doctor bring him out" as the doctor left the room.

"Ulen-kun what is going on?" a curious Via asked as the doctor came into the room with a baby in a water tube known as the artificial womb.

"Via-chan meet your son Naruto" Ulen said as Via fainted.

5 minutes later

"Wait until I feel better Ulen, I will make sure you will not have any more kids" a furious Via said as Ulen told her what happen.

"I am sorry It's for our future" Ulen tried to explain but Via wasn't having it she was still pissed.

"Whatever, just give me my baby" Via said as the doctor hand over baby Naruto to his mother. "You are so handsome my baby boy"

"Yatta! I'm a father," Ulen rubs at his eyes and leans over to drop kisses on Cagalli's and to do the something to Via's and Naruto's brow but one look from Via and he stopped himself.

"He has his hair and my eyes," Via remarks as she looks at Naruto reverently, unwrapping the blanket to take in her ten fingers and ten toes.

"And Cagalli has my eye and my hair also" Ulen said as he held Cagalli.

"I will go and call your friends" the doctor said as he open the door "You can come in now" As Via's sister Caridad and her husband Haruma Yamato enter the room

 **3 months later**

Via's sister Caridad was walking towards her sister's house when she heard explosion "Via!" she shouted as she began to run went she saw solider surrounding the place "Damn it, now how am I going to get in" then se remember the secret passage to the house.

Caridad enter the underground passage and made her way inside the house "Via!" she shouted as she saw her sister under pile of rubbles.

"Caridad-chan, save Naruto and Cagalli" Via said as she points to the babies in the cribs "Save them first"

"Fine just hold on because I am coming back" Caridad said as she took up Naruto and Cagalli when suddenly a hand gabbed onto her legs.

"I know I won't survive" Ulen said as he let go of her leg "Give this to Naruto when he turns 16" as he gave her an orange crystal (Hokage Necklace)

"I will" as she took the necklace and took the babies out of the house through the passage. That was the last time she saw her sister and her husband again because as soon as she was safe the house explodes.

 **17 Years later**

Jay300: Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, the war rages on. On one side is the Earth Alliance, and on the opposite is the space colonies that form ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Mankind is divided over human genetic engineering, with normal humans known as 'Naturals' and the genetically altered humans known as 'Coordinators'. ZAFT has a head start on mobile suit design, the Earth Alliance quickly catches up with its five prototype Gundam's.


	2. Chapter 2 False Peace

**Milly: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000:** I decided to remove Sasuke (2/6/16)

People thought

* * *

 **Chapter 1 False peace**

* * *

A young male with spiky blonde hair that reaches his neck and beautiful purple eyes was hard at work on his laptop. "Mom gave it's to me last year but why" as he looked at the orange crystal "I decided to check it out and I found out it could buy a small island"

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned his head to see his friends, Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw walking towards him.

"Hi," said Naruto smiling as Miriallia run up to him and hugged her. "Damn it Miriallia I thought I told you to stop that" as Miriallia laid on top of him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I missed you" Miriallia replied with a blushed on her face.

"But I saw you yesterday" Naruto sweat dropped. As Miriallia frown.

"Thank god that he only has interest her and not my Miriallia" Toile said as he helped Miriallia up "So this is where you've been hanging out. Professor Kato has been looking all over for you,"

"Damn it and here I thought it was Murrue-sensei?" Naruto replied as Miriallia glared at him.

"Damn it Naruto-kun, you have to forget about her, beside she is too old for you" Miriallia said she turn his face to her "You should look someone your own age"

"So what are you doing?" asked Toile looking at the laptop which got their attention.

"I offered to help that bastard Professor Kato with some work if he could get me back into Murrue-sensei class and he gave me all of his work." Naruto sigh.

"You never told us why she kicked you out of all her classes" a curious Miriallia asked.

"Did you guys hear that Kaohsiung was attacked?" he asked as he turned his laptop to show his friends a video and cutting her off. On the screen, the Kaohsiung spaceport was under attack by a group of ZGMF-1017 GINN mobile suits.

"I'm within two kilometers of Kaohsiung, where there has been fierce combat for days" said a reporter in the background.

"If this is the footage from last week, then they may have already taken over Kaohsiung," said Tolle in disbelief.

"That's terrible!" said Miriallia in shock.

"Yeah but it's not our problem," said Naruto as he turned the laptop off.

"Kaohsiung isn't very far from us, will the homeland be alright?" asked Miriallia with a worried look on her face.

*birdy*as the mechanical bird flew off

"Relax Miriallia, there is nothing to worry about. Kaohsiung may be close by but our nation is neutral, I can't imagine Orb becoming a warzone," said Tolle but Miriallia wasn't convince.

"Toile is right" Naruto said as he got up.

"Really? Then I guess we're okay," said Miriallia with a smile on her face.

"Well I better get going to school this the only time to catch Murrue-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran off.

"Damn it Naruto!" Miriallia shouted as she chased after him.

"I hope you were right Sasuke" Naruto said to himself.

[Flashback]

"The PLANTs and Earth WILL see eye to eye." Sasuke said as birdy chirped in his hand

"I do not known Sasuke but I hope you are right" Naruto replied as birdy flew into his hands "Because I do not want to fight in the war"

"Yeah ahahahahahah, you'll join me in the PLANTs too, right Naruto? Sasuke asked.

Flashback end

 **In space**

"And there you have it," said the captain of the EA transport ship as it docked with the colony. "This old girl has just completed her final mission." He turned to the man next to him. "You served admirably as an escort, Lieutenant la Flaga. I am in your debt."

"Sir," Lieutenant la Flaga said as he turned to face the captain. "I'm just glad we arrived without incident." As if thinking of something, he asked, "Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We've spotted two, but it's no cause for alarm," the captain said. "They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked."

With a light chuckle, la Flaga asked, "Because it's neutral territory? What a joke, that is."

The captain laughed. "Well, it's thanks to them that our plans have progressed this far," he said. "We're fortunate earth has recognized Orb as a nation."

"Excuse us, captain!" a pilot called out, before the old captain turned to acknowledge the pilots in one group. As they saluted each other the pilots left the bridge, leaving the non-Mobile Suit pilots alone.

"Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?" la Flaga asked.

"I know they're young," the captain said, "but they're all top guns who were selected to be G-Pilots. They'll be just fine. However, someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

Mu had to laugh off the jab at his inability to pilot a Mobile Suit, before he turned around to look out the bridge's view port, his inner danger senses blaring.

* * *

In a ship behind an asteroid

In the bridge of the _Nazca_ -class _Vesalius_ , a masked white uniformed man floated to the tactical table and said to his black uniformed compatriot, "Try not to look so frustrated, Ades."

"Well, I doubt it'd be too late if we waited for a reply from the Council, at least…" Frederik Ades began.

"It _will_ be too late," the white coated man said,

"Perhaps… but we risk making Orb our enemy by doing this," Ades remarked.

"It is really not in their policy to make war with other nations, Ades," the Commander said.

Ades simply looked forward, really wishing he had his superior's confidence on the matter…

* * *

 _Heliopolis_ , streets

* * *

Tolle and Miriallia still chasing Naruto was a long way in front of them "Come on slowpoke you will never catch me with that speed" Naruto shouted as he turned his head towards them.

"Naruto-kun! Look out" Miriallia shouted as she saw three girls having a conversation.

"Huh" Naruto said as he crashed into the red head "Ah sorry about that" as he tried to get up went his hand touch something round and soft.

"Oh shit he's dead" Toile said as he saw where Naruto's hands was on.

"Naruto" Miriallia shouted with a scary looked in her eyes.

"Man this thing is soft and nice" Naruto squeeze them some more when he heard a moan "Oh hey Flay" he said to the blushing girl beneath him. "These are nice"

Naruto!" Miriallia took a swing at his head but Naruto dodged it and got off Flay and into the awaiting car that drove off "You better run!"

"Sorry about Naruto" Toile said as Flay ignored him and got up. The redhead is wearing a pink dress that showed off her curved and her D cup breast and red-colored shoes!

"Hi Miriallia," said the red haired girl.

"Hello Flay," said Miriallia said as she looked at the red head "Sorry about that pervert Naruto-kun"

"Don't worry about it" a blushing Flay, she had a crush on Naruto from first time she saw him but he was interested in older and big breasts woman. She could not get his attention until now her final years when her breast got larger "I will just have daddy hanged him hehehheehhe" as she ran towards the car.

"Flay wait for me!" the two girls shouted as they jumped into the car too.

The coughing came from a black-haired woman in dark shades, flanked by two men, all wearing business suits. "If you're not going, mind if we do?" the woman asked.

"Oh, we're sorry," Tolle said from in front of the woman as he and the others stepped out of the way. "Please."

The woman nodded as she and her companions entered into a car. "Who were those people?" asked Toile.

"I'm not really sure," said Miriallia.

 **In a car**

The same black haired woman was in the backseat of a car driving down the hi

"Just look around this place… so peaceful," the woman wearing the shades said.

"Yeah?" one of the men with her asked.

The woman took her shades off, revealing amethyst eyes, as she continued saying, "To think there are already people as young as them fighting on the front lines."

Murrue Ramius classroom

She gave a sigh as she graded another test and thought. '... Why, why am I a teacher again? Oh right, for cover. 'Face palming for her stupidity of taking a teacher job as cover she sighed again and reluctant continued to grade the tests from her class. "He should be here by now"

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

A slightly drunken Murrue was hiding in a classroom crying, she was supposed to be the chaperone for the school annual dance. Her boyfriend was supposed to be here with her but he is not, he just called her and told her it was over. "What did I do wrong?" as she cried even harder.

Naruto walking around the school looking for her because the principal was looking for her and he volunteer, he search all the classroom until her found her crying "Sensei, are you okay?" as he ran over to her.

"Yamato-kun" Murrue said as she looked up and saw Naruto "I am fine" as she wiped her tears away.

"No you are not" Naruto said as he pointed to her puffy eyes "I am not stupid sensei"

"Hehehheehhe in my class you are" Murrue laughed as Naruto blushed. "I need that"

"It's complicated and I am glad I could help" Naruto said as he held out his hand "Now let's get out of here"

"You are right" Murrue took his hands and he pulled her into his arms "Yamato-kun"

"But first how about we dance" Naruto said as his hands when around her waist.

"Yamato-kun I thought you told your date that you don't dance" Murrue said, she heard his date complaining in the bathroom.

"That's because the person I wanted to go with turn me down" Naruto replied as Murrue wrapped her hands around his neck.

"That because I am old enough to be your mother" Murrue replied.

"And I told I do not believe you" Naruto replied as he held her closer "Beside I heard you are 24 and I an 16 so there is no way you could be"

"Fine then I am your teacher and you are a student" Murrue replied as she tried to escaped "And such relationship is forbidden"

"Then I would have a chance with you after I graduate" a happy Naruto said.

"If I am still into men after tonight" Murrue as tears came down.

"So that's why you were crying, you boyfriend broke up with you" Naruto said as tears flow harder "I am so-"

"I can't believe he left me, Naruto," the dam broke and she cried into his arms.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. It'll be alright." Naruto said as they heard some music playing from the ballroom "Boys and girls this finally song of the night"

"Dance with me, sensei." He held her closely, and gradually, Murrue felt the warmth of his body seep into her very bones.

"You will be okay; you are a smart and very beautiful woman that deserve the best." Naruto said no more as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. As the music segued into a more romantic tune, Naruto pulled back and looked Murrue in her eyes, asking for permission. At her small nod, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, gently on the lips. His tongue teased at her mouth, tempting her to open, and when she did, he swept inside. Murrue had been kissed before, but Naruto was making her forget everything: her boyfriend, all of it. Breathing heavily, Naruto slowly disengaged and moved back. "Oh god, sensei. I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –" Yes he did but he did not want her to know that.

Murrue cut him off. "No, Yamato-kun, it's fine. It's fine. I needed that too. We just won't speak of it, again..."

Naruto's lips tightened. "You're right. We are teacher and student after all?" She was right, but he didn't have to like it. He opened his arms, inviting her to step close for a hug. She hesitated, but then moved into his arms. He held her close. "You'll never lose me, Sensei just wait for me."

"I know, Yamato-kun. And you won't ever get rid of me, either," she teased him, lightening the mood.

 **Flash back end**

"Why the hell am I thinking about that night" Murrue shook her head went she head a knock on the door "Right on time as usual, enter Yamato-kun"

Naruto entered the room with flowers in hands and a smile on his face "Good morning Sensei-chan, you look beautiful this morning" Naruto said.

"Thank you Yamato-kun and no" Murrue took the flowers from him.

"But I did not asked anything as yet" Naruto replied.

"You are here to beg me to be in my class again right" as Naruto blushed "We go through this every day, you are too distracted when you are in my class"

"I can't help it you are so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off you" Naruto replied as she blushed.

"Thank you Yamato-kun and that's the problem, you are failing my classes because of that reason" Murrue said as she looked at him "I want you to succeed not fail"

"I won't, so give me another chance" Naruto begged as he went on his knees.

"I do not like men who beg" as Naruto quickly got off his feet and Murrue laughed. "You only have a few months left so it would make sentence for me to put you in my class, so after graduation I will let you take me out to dinner"

"Really! Yahooooooooooo! I-I mean yeah" Naruto said as Murrue let out a giggle.

"As much as I love to talk to you some more Yamato-kun I have some where to be and so do you" Murrue said.

"Damn it! I am late for Kato-sensei's class!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the clock in Murrue's classroom "See you later Sensei-chan!" as he ran off.

 **Deep within the bowels of Heliopolis' less-used docking bays**

The leader of the cluster of ZAFT soldiers looked at his watch at it started counting down from 1 minute than they turn off the detection lasers and motion detectors. They started flying into the facility with ease and guns in their hands as the leader followed behind them.

Most of the soldiers were clad in green normal suits and, as such, they're cannon fodder and will likely die in the next few pages. There were five ZAFT soldiers wearing the more elite red pilot's normal suit they were the most skill pilots in the group and would likely be in many more chapters.

 **Kato's classroom**

"Damn it and here I thought I was late" Naruto said as he entered the classroom. "Hey guys, I ran all this way because I thought Kato-sensei was in here ouch" Miriallia hit him in his head.

"You left me at the car port alone!" Miriallia shouted.

"Damn it Miriallia what was that for?" Naruto rubbed the spot where he got hit.

"For earlier!" Miriallia shouted.

"It seem like someone will lose his girlfriend to Naruto" a blonde teen with orange-tinted glasses said to Toile.

"Shut up Sai, I will not lose her to him" Toile fired back "Beside Naruto felt Flay breasts earlier and she did not mind"

"That bastard" Sai growled "I hope my letter can persuade her to be with me" as he saw Naruto walking towards them/

Naruto was walking when he heard "Ah, Naruto-san! You _finally_ made it!" Naruto saw Sai looking out from behind a massive computer terminal,

"Yeah I got distracted but I am here" Naruto replied as Miriallia elbow him.

"Yeah by Murrue-sensei" Miriallia said as Naruto blushed.

"Maybe if you had big breast like her I would have been distracted by you" Naruto replied only to duck under a punch by a furious Miriallia.

"You bastard! I will kill you" Miriallia roared as Sai and Toile held her back "It's not my fault that my breast won't grow any bigger"

"Hey guys who's that?" Naruto said pointing on the person in a brown trench coat and a hat. The person was someone standing at the back wall, next to the door of Kato's office.

 **With the ZAFT soldiers**

They flow into the ceiling dock and looked down and say a large ship in the hanger, they all looked at the leader for their instruction. The leader gestured at five of the fifteen ZAFT troopers meaning "We will spilt up in pair and set the charges!". The followed instruction and when in different direction around the facility

 **Kato classroom**

"Naruto-san, Kato-sensei gave me this" Sai held up a memory chip "He said it was extra stuff"

"I hope that bastard know that I want extra pay" Naruto muttered as he took the chip "Just great more work"

"What's on it" Sai asked as Naruto looked at the chip "I am assuming that is it connected to the work from Morgan Ring"

"I wish but no it is to improve the frame setup" Naruto said as he looked it "In lame man term it's just a programme analysis"

"Man I am completely lost" Sai said.

"Me too" Toile replied.

"Wow Naruto-kun you are so smart" Miriallia praised him.

"Hahahahhahahaha I am aren't I" as his head begins to swell.

 **Meanwhile…**

The ZAFT's folders begins to set the explosive charges without the knowledge of the workers, the charges are set throughout the facility but mainly around the large ship.

 **Kato classroom**

"Do you mind if I sit next to you Naruto-kun and watch you work?" Miriallia asked as Naruto sat in front a computer.

"Sure but what about Toile, would he be upset to see his girlfriend sitting next to another guy and not with him?" Naruto asked as he typed on the computer.

"Toile is not the jealous type and beside you are not just any guy, you are his best friend" Miriallia said as she took her seat "Plus you are my first crush and it's hard to get over you" she said to herself.

"See I told you Toile, your girl is into him" Sai who was sitting beside Toile said "You have to go over there and order her to come sit beside you"

"I already told you Naruto is not into young girl, so I have nothing to worry about" Toile said with confidence.

Miriallia suddenly got up and started massaging Naruto's shoulders "I know that but she seems to be into him"

"They are friends and she is helping him out" Toile defend his girlfriend "His shoulder must be stiff after typing so much things"

"If you say so" Sai replied as he went back to his work.

 **With the ZAFT soldiers**

The explosive charges begins to count down from10:08 as the Folders and the elite soldiers meet back together and started flying down another vent with great speed.

 **Back inside Kato classroom**

"Wow thanks Miriallia-chan my shoulders feel great" Naruto said as a blush appeared on her face "Man I wish I had a girlfriend that can massage like you"

"Really then I would…."

"Miriallia can you help me with something!" Toile shouted.

"I am coming" Miriallia said as she walked over to her boyfriend "Damn it"

"II will help you Toile" a folder boy said.

"Thank you Matt" Miriallia said as she went back beside Naruto.

"I do not have time for this" The mysterious person said as she got off the wall and walked towards the door "I will find Kato-san myself" as she grabbed onto the door only to realized that it was shut.

 **On the Bridge of the _Vesalius_**

Rau looked up in his command chair and announced, "It's time!"

The helmsman of the ship called out, "Weighing anchor! _Vesalius_ launching!" With that, the ship started taking off with the destination of Heliopolis.

 **Heliopolis**

The sensors where going off as the captain looked at the hologram of the ships coming into their territory "This is Heliopolis, coming in ZAFT ship" one of the crewman said over the air way. "Vessel please response"

A man flowed up to the one that was just talking "Chief controller, they are not responding"

"Calm down, I will deal with it" The chief Controller said as he took the man's head said and started talking into it "Issuing a warning to the approaching Zaft ship, the action you are taking is a direct violation of the treaty so turn back at once"

"Damn it electrical interference coming from the ZAFT vessel" The crewman said which shocked the chief controller "Sir this clearly a hostile act!"

 **Space**

"Launch the mobile suits" Rau ordered and The Nazca-class and the Lauarisa-class frigates position themselves behind an asteroid and launched three vessels heading towards Heliopolis at high speeds.

 **Docking bay**

Mu floated onto the Bridge of the transport, clad in his black and purple flight suit. "Enemies?" he asked.

"Two vessels," the captain answered, "Nazca and Laurasia-class. Confirmed Mobile Suits launching prior to jamming of communication."

Mu swore. "Have Luke and Gail board their Moebius Units, but don't deploy them yet!" he said, before heading back out of the Bridge, headed for his personal machine.

"Captain!" a crewman said.

"Do not panic that is what the enemy want" The captain replied in the man "Let Heliopolis deal with them"

 **Archangel**

"Yes sir" The captain said as he hang up the phone "Get Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and tell her to transfer to the five G-weapons to the Archangel as fast as possible!"

"Hai!" The same black hair woman with the sunglass and a blue hair man shouted as they float off.

"How did they know about the G-Weapons?" The captain asked himself.

 **With Flay**

"Do you think if I wore this I would get Naruto-kun's attention" Flay said showed her friend a bikini that did not leave anything to the imagination "The school beach trip is coming up soon"

"That would get his attention, since it made you look older plus it showed off your growing breast" Jessica said.

"Even Sai's attention" the other friend said.

"Why would I want to get his attention?" Flay asked.

"Aren't you forgetting that he is your fiancé" Jessica said as Flay glared at her "Beside he's hot"

"Hm I have no fiancé" Flay replied as she looked at some more bikini.

 **Lieutenant Murrue Ramius**

"To the archangel on the double" Murrue shouted as the ships were being transported "This isn't good, they are moving too slow"

"Yes Lieutenant!" They shouted.

"I hope Naruto-kun and the others in this place with be okay" Murrue said to herself.

The explosive charges around the facility and mainly around the archangel explodes killed the Archangel's captain and most of the crew. Above the ground began shaking violently, leaving everyone in a state of confusion over what had happened.

 **Kato's classroom**

"Oh, god," Sai groaned as he picked himself up from under one of the computer desks, "Was that a meteorite?"

"Man I never knew you had an ass this fine" Naruto's voice was heard.

As Sai and Toile looked to Naruto, their jaws slid open and one of them was leaking K.I. as they saw their friend holding Miriallia in a close embrace, having rescued her from an unfortunate fall to the floor. And it didn't miss either man's notice that one of Naruto's hands was firmly on her ass.

A slap resounded through the room and Naruto fell to the floor, a bright red mark on his right cheek.

"Damn pervert" a red face Miriallia stomped away from Naruto's now prone form and went beside her boyfriend.

 **With Mu La Flaga**

Lieutenant La Flaga was just getting inside his Moebius Zero and buckling in when he heard the captain call out on the comm channels, _"Lieutenant La Flaga!"_

"Launch the ship! The harbor's about to be taken over!" the soldier got the cockpit ready for his fighting ZAFT units, before sealing his helmet. "I'm launching, too! Luke, Gail, let's go!"

"Hai!" Luke and Gail shouted as they launched their TS-MA2 Moebiuses, and the TS-MA2mod. They were followed by the Marseille III class transport ship. Unfortunately, the Mistrals were easily destroyed by the GINNs without any effort and the two other GINNs head straight for Heliopolis.

 **With the ZAFT commando team…**

"That's it," a silver haired young man in ZAFT red said. "It's exactly as Commander Le Creuset said."

"If you're going to say anything about them coming out of their hole with the right amount of prodding, don't," said another one, also in ZAFT red. "Naturals aren't stupid, Yzak."

 **Inside the cockpit of a stock GINN…**

"Seems they found the treasure chest," a GINN pilot informed his fellow, a blonde man with orange eyes. "Sector S, factory district 37!"

"That showing then Yzak!" the blonde replied. "You found it very quickly!"

In Space

Lieutenant La Flaga watched as the three ZAFT GINNs mercilessly crushed the Mistral worker pods "Damn it I have to stop them" as he deployed his top and bottom gun barrels to attack a GINN "Dam that machine is fast!" as it dodged his attack and came after him.

"Wow! Is that it" The GINN pilot replied as he attacks Lieutenant La Flaga machine who successful dodging on his end.

"Hm" the Zero pilot had a few shots fired at the GINN that thoroughly destroyed its left arm at the shoulder.

Just as he successfully retrieved his deployed gun barrels, he noticed one of his wing mates was… chasing… the… damaged… GINN…

"GAIL!" Mu cried out, even as said Moebius pilot raced towards the machine to go for the kill, before the GINN turned around and sliced his machine through the middle with its Heavy Sword.

"Argh!" Gail screamed out.

*boom*

 **With Lieutenant Ramius**

"Lieutenant Ramius, we can't get any response from the Archangel!" said one of the Earth Alliance personnel. Just then, two GINN flew in and fired at Murrue and the other personnel. They managed to get out of the way in time though.

"The GINN, which means ZAFT forces are outside of the colony. Activate X105 Strike and X303 Aegis at once!" ordered Murrue as she got up. "Damn ZAFT, Naruto-kun please be ok".

 **With Naruto and the others**

The lights cut out as the group kept running. "This is bad," Naruto remarked as they reached a door.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here" Sai said as he open the door to see the other students and workers running down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"ZAFT's Mobile Suits are inside the colony?" a man shouted.

"Didn't you two said we are in a neutral area" Miriallia glared at them.

"We do not have time for this" Toile shouted as he gabbed on to her and dragged her through the door.

"Damn it I have to get out of here" the blond hair person said as she ran off.

"Hey stop, it's too dangerous!" Naruto shouted when he felt some one grabbed him.

"Naruto-kun, let's go!" Miriallia shouted.

"I need to get that person first" Naruto said as he took her hands off him "I will be back soon so save a space in the shelter for me" as he ran off.

 **Back with the ZAFT Commandos…**

"Destroy any parts we can't carry, and the factories!" Yzak called out as they approached the trailers with the machines. "Intel indicated five of them… are the other two still inside?"

Sasuke looked up and said, "Rusty and I will continue! Yzak, you guys take these three!"

"OK, go for it," Yzak replied, before turning to the group staying with him. "If you're piloting one, make sure to disable the self-destruct, first!"

As the group of ZAFT soldiers made their way to the surface of Heliopolis, several OMNI soldiers got gunned down, even as a few decided to take refuge in the trailers themselves. An as ZAFT solider wearing Red suit tossing grenades into the corridors of the trailers.

*boom*

 **With Naruto**

Naruto chased after the person he had seen in his class, and managed to catch up. "Hey, this is dangerous, plus it's a dead end" as he grabbed the person.

"Stop following me! You better get out of here if you know what's good for you and hook back up with the others," the stranger said. Just then, a huge explosion blew the stranger's hat right off and Naruto took noticed to that.

"You're a girl?" a shocked Naruto asked.

"What did you think I was? Let's hear it!" said the girl.

"Well I…" Naruto was interrupted as the ground shook again.

"You better go back now before it's too late" The blond hair girl said "I have to go and check up on something alone"

"Are you stupid, the explosion was behind us" Naruto replied as the girl glared at him "My path is blocked"

"Hm then you should not have followed me!" he grabbed the girl's arm and led her through the hallway.

"I know this place like the back of my hands" Naruto said.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" the girl yelled as she tried to get out of Naruto's grip. "I never thought we would get involved" with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry we will be okay especially with the great Yamato Naruto around Hahahahah" Naruto laughed as they run down the hall way "There are shelters in the factory district"

Naruto and the girl arrived in the district and were shocked at what they saw. ZAFT forces and the Earth Alliance personal were shooting at each other as the two remaining G-weapons lay in their containers.

"Those are…" Naruto couldn't finish what he was about to say as the girl dropped to her knees.

"I knew it, the Earth Alliance's new prototype mobile suits. Father, I can't believe you betrayed us all!" yelled the girl.

Murrue took notice to Naruto and the girl. "Naruto-kun!" Murrue shouted.

"Sensei-chan!" A happy Naruto shouted back.

"Get out of here!" Murrue shouted.

"I won't leav-" Naruto saw the Zaft solider aiming the guns at him 'Let's get out of here" as he dragged the girl.

"Please don't die Naruto-kun" Murrue as she killed the boys firing at Naruto.

 **With the Zaft solider**

"Pretty impressive" Yzak said as he rubbed down the console "Hey how is yours"

"Update activated, nerve link reconstructive, calibration set... It will move" the other red suit pilot said as the machine stood up.

"And Nicol?" Yzak asked.

"Not yet" Nicol said as he typed furiously on the console "Almost there"

"Where is Sasuke and Rusty" he asked "I bet they are taking their time"

"Ah I do not think they will have any trouble" Yzak replied with a smile on his face. "Let's stick with the plan and take these tree to the commander" as the tree G weapons launched into the air.

 **With Naruto and the girl**

Naruto and the girl finally found the designated shelter. "We are here" Naruto dragged the girl towards the first tube and jammed a finger into the intercom.

"Hey, anyone there?" Naruto panted, exhausted from the mild jogging that it had taken to reach the shelter.

"Is there still someone out there?" came a rather whiny voice from the intercom.

"…yes." Naruto replied, "Two of us. Out here with ZAFT trying to kill us. Open the door!"

There was a long pause as the voice in the shelter stopped, "We're full up but there's another shelter at 33, the left block can you make it there"

Naruto turned to look back the way they'd came. Explosions were now dotting the skyline of the colony and pillar. "Come on, let's us in" and he pound on the door "At least take my friend. I mean, she's just a girl."

"Ok I will let her in?!" came the voice from the intercom as Naruto press the button and the pod open.

"I am not leav-" Not even waiting for her reaction, Naruto dragged her and spin her around and pushed her into the pod

"W… what?" The girl stuttered, her eyes wider than dinner plates, "What did yo-"

"I am not leaving without Sensei-chan" Naruto said as he closed the elevator "I will be fine" as the elevator start taking her down into the shelter deep below the surface of Heliopolis.

"Now to fine sensei-chan and get out of here." Naruto ran back towards the last place he saw her. He arrived and saw her pinned down by gun fire "Damn she looked hot with that gun in her hands"

Naruto then saw a ZAFT soldier aiming at Murrue. "Sensei-chan behind you!" he warned. Murrue turned around and shot the ZAFT soldier to death.

"Damn it Naruto-kun I told you to get out of here!" Murrue shouted at him

"I won't leave without you!" Naruto shouted back.

"Damn it Naruto-" a man was shot behind her forcing he to move "Fine, come over here"

"I thought you never asked" Naruto replied as another explosion occurred and sealed the way back "Here I come" as he jumped off and landed a few feet away from her as Murrue fired her pistol and managed to kill one of the two ZAFT soldiers wearing red pilot suits as she covered Naruto.

"No Rusty!" yelled the other before firing his gun and killing the remaining Earth Alliance personnel. Murrue tried to shoot the soldier but was shot in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Murrue screamed out in pain.

"Sensei-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards her.

The ZAFT soldier took out his knife and ran towards the injured lieutenant. Just as the ZAFT soldier was about to finish the job, Naruto grabbed his hand "You bastard how dear you shoot her" as he delivered an uppercut that send the boy and the helmet in different directions "You will die here… Sasuke!" a shock Naruto stopped and took a step back

"Naruto?" The rest of the detonators began to activate, destroying parts of the factory district.

"Naruto move" and he did as Murrue, despite her bullet wound on her left shoulder, fired at Sasuke twice but missed. "Naruto-kun, let get out of here" as she push the still shock Naruto into the into the Strike's cockpit while Sasuke went into the Aegis.

"Sit properly," said Murrue Naruto sit in the seat and she sit on him as she began to activate the Strike. "At least we can save the Strike, even I should be able to operate it."

 _"Sasuke, it can't be! There's no way that could be him,_ thought Naruto thought

"Damn it Naruto-kun, we are in a dangerous situation" Murrue shouted as she felt something big poking her "Control that thing!"

"It's not my fault that a very beautiful woman is sitting in my lap" Naruto replied with a smile on his face and wrapped his hands around her waist "And you know I can't control myself around you"

"Damn fool, you will get us killed!" as the Strike came to life and showed something on the nearest cockpit.

GAT-X105 Strike

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro-link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

OMNI Enforcer

"Gundam" Naruto said as the Strike began to rise out of the container.


	3. Chapter 3 Its name is Gundam

**Flay: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by** **Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise** **and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000: I looking for a beta for this story so that means this story isn't Beta'ed.**

People thought

* * *

 **Jay3000; I Have decided to take out Sasuke and put back in Athrun**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

 **gooblegooble**

 **Jay3000: I am glad you they it and the story**

 **Newotouto**

 **Jay3000: Sorry it took so long but I had personal issue.**

 **Guest 1 chapter 1 . Jan 18**

 **Jay3000: Glad you like it and thanks for the idea**

 **NarutoGundamSEED**

 **Jay3000: It wasn't on my mind but now it is.**

 **gundam 09**

 **Jay3000: Glad you liked the story and I decided to change Sasuke since nobody seem to like the idea.**

 **R-king 93**

 **Jay3000: Glad you liked it.**

 **Cloud Narukami**

 **Jay3000: Thank you and I think it is too.**

 **snake1980**

 **Jay3000: Thank you and I will try my best**

 **Darkconvoy99**

 **Jay3000: I decided to put back Athrun and replace Sasuke and no other characters and who knows I haven't decided about her as yet.**

 **raio10**

 **Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.**

 **Newotouto**

 **Jay3000: None only Naruto alone and I decided to take out sasu and they will come soon.**

 **sabery**

 **Jay3000: Thank you and I hope you liked it.**

 **bladetri**

 **Jay3000: Thank you**

 **avidnarutofan chapter 1 . Jan 1**

 **This was a nice chapter.**

 **Jay3000: I took Sasuke out, and I will tone it down.**

 **Findarato**

 **Jay3000: I will think about it**

 **Navyson2001**

 **Jay3000: Glad you liked it and tell me the plot holes.**

* * *

 **Last time**

* * *

"Damn fool, you will get us killed!" as the Strike came to life and showed something on the nearest cockpit.

GAT-X105 Strike

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro-link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

OMNI Enforcer

"Gundam" Naruto said as the Strike began to rise out of the container.

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Its name is Gundam**

* * *

The massive war machine lurched off the ground. "Hold on Naruto." As Naruto tighten his grip around her. "Here we go!" As the Gundam eyes glow, the plugs on it back came out as the Gundam rises destroying the restraint that was holding it down. The Gundam was now on its feet when there was an explosion behind them.

"You are so awesome Sensei-chan." Naruto said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Of course I am." Murrue replied with a smirk on her face. "Now let's get out of here.

 **Heliopolis**

Heliopolis was now in a state of total chaos, due to the ZAFT mobile suits attacking the colony "A level 8 evacuation order has been given to all of Heliopolis, residents are advice to make it to the nearest shelter at once!" The residents on the ground are making their way to the shelter.

"I have to get out of here!" Flay shouted in her mind as she saw the mobile suits flying around them. "I hope Naruto-kun is alright!" Suddenly a mobile suit fire a shot into a military vehicle destroying it.

"Tolle, we have to turn back for Naruto!" Miriallia shouted as Tolle dragged her down the street.

"We don't have time!" Tolle shouted when Miriallia pulled her hand away from him.

"He would have turn back for us!" Miriallia shouted.

"Tolle is right Miriallia, we have to save ourselves first!" Sai said as something explode in front of them.

"What the hell!"

"I thought it was only three of them!"

"Are they the ones attacking us?"

"There are more of them!" The people said as they saw the Gundam coming out of the smoke.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Asked Miguel as the Aegis landed next to his orange GINN.

"Rusty is dead," Said Athrun.

"What?" Asked Miguel, in disbelief at what Athrun had just told him? "They are going to pay for that!"

"The final machine is being operated by an Earth Alliance officer." Athrun continued.

"Goddammit!" Cursed Miguel as he placed his assault rifle onto his GINN's back and drew its heavy sword. "Alright, we'll try to capture this machine. Athrun, you better get yours out of here."

Athrun stared at the Strike with a frown. "Naruto? No, it can't be! There's no way it could have been him." He thought as he changed the code of his machine to suit him.

The Strike was moving sluggishly as it arrive on the battle field. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Will you shut up?" Murrue growled she knew she wasn't piloting it correctly but she did not want a back seat driving.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he saw a mobile sit coming towards them.

"I know!" Murrue shouted as she activates the Strike boasters to fly into the air to avoid the attack. "Argh!" The land wasn't so wonderful.

"This is for Rusty!" Miguel shouted as he attacks again only for the Strike to fly in the air again.

"Damn it, this is a lot harder than I thought!" Murrue shouted as she fires Igelstellungs (the head guns) at the mobile suit as they land on the ground.

"Like you can hit me!" Miguel shouted as he dodged the attack and jumped into the air. "Die Natural scum!"

Murrue pressed a button and the Strike's colors changed from dull gray to red, white and blue before the heavy sword made contact with the G-weapon. Miguel was stunned when he saw that his attack had no effect on the Strike.

"What the hell is that?" he asked in shock as he jumped back.

"That is Phase Shift armor! It renders the weapons used by our mobile suits useless," explained Athrun. The Aegis activated its own Phase Shift armor, but its colors changed to magenta. An Earth Alliance missile truck opened fire nearby, but the Aegis easily destroyed the missiles with its Igelstellungs, and then turned the machine guns on the truck, tearing it apart.

"You have to go now _!_ You can't stay here any longer!" said Miguel.

Athrun thought about it briefly. "Alright," he said.

The Aegis jetted off and flew out of the colony, leaving the GINNs to deal with the Strike. Inside the G-weapon's cockpit, Murrue fired the Igelstellungs at one of the GINNs but none of the bullets hit their target.

"The calibration is off." Naruto took note, but he wasn't the only one.

"It doesn't matter how good your Phase Shift armor is!" snarled Miguel. As the orange GINN came in to attack the Strike, "If you can barely move!"

"Look out!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn it Naruto, you are screaming in my ears!" Murrue shouted as she dodged the attack.

"Got you now!" Miguel shouted as he attacked again at great speed. "Die!" As he attack the Strike with his sword.

"Argh!" Naruto and Murrue screamed out, the sword hit the Strike pushing it back, and it crashed into a building behind it. "Damn it!"

Looking at one of the cockpit screens, Naruto noticed three of his friends running away from the battle. "No Miriallia, Tolle, Sai."

"Trying to piloting that mobile suit, you are way over your head natural!" Miguel shouted.

"Shit, we are in trouble." Murrue said as the Strike took a few steps back.

"Sensei-chan stop or you will crush my friends." Naruto said as he points to the monitor.

"There is nothing I can do, they will die whether I stop or not.'' Murrue said and she was right because Miguel was attacking the Strike once again,

Naruto had had enough, and took over "Sensei-chan let me handle this!" Naruto suddenly push a bottom and the Strike caught the attack. "You pay for attacking us!" The strike eyes glow and Miguel sword was broken in half.

"What the h-Arghhhhhhhh!" Miguel shouted as the Strike delivered an uppercut that sends him flying backwards before it crashing into the ground.

Murrue was shocked at what she had just seen. "How did you?"

"I played lots of simulation games during my childhood." Naruto said as he looked at her. "Let me fight this bastard!"

"No I can't."

"Murrue please." Naruto said.

"Ok." Murrue replied, the only Naruto called her by her first name was when he was serious and knew what he was doing.

"Could you get off?" Naruto said as she looked at him.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Murrue replied as Naruto blushed.

"Not when life is at stake!" Naruto said as she got up and stood to the side. "There are still people all around the area. If I am going to operate this machine then we need to make be better,"

"You can do that?" Murrue asked as Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto while taking a look at the OS and frowned. "This is ridiculous, how can anyone expect to pilot a complex machine with this kind of OS?"

"The OS hadn't been completed yet, so it can't be helped," said Murrue.

"Hmmm, armatures" Naruto then began to rewrite the Strike's OS.

"Naruto? How are you doing this?" Murrue asked her student.

"Can't talk now." Naruto replied.

"Naruto are you a…" Murrue said to herself.

"Damn it!" Miguel growled as his mobile suit got up. "Lucky shot!"

After finishing the rewriting of the OS, Naruto noticed the orange GINN charging towards him. The Strike fired the Igelstellungs.

"What the." Miguel said as he attack only for the strike to dodge it.

"You will paid for hit my Murrue!" Naruto roared as the strike delivered a knee to the orange GINN.

"Arghhhhhhhh-" The Strike delivered a punch it in the face of the orange GINN. The blow sent the orange GINN flying backwards once again.

"When did he hit me?" Murrue asked.

"You know what I mean." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. "So she is ok with me calling her my woman."

"And when did I became your woman!" Murrue shouted as Naruto ignored her and started talking tech.

"Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG," Naruto muttered to himself, still watching the GINN as raced to finish the work. 'Connect control module to quasi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neural linkage network, update met motor cortex parameters. Restart feet forward control, transfer functions, correct for corral aestivation, online."

The GINN stood up and fired at them with his rifle, shaking the mobile suit but doing little else. Gripping the controls Naruto drove the prototype into the air, evading further fire. "Weapons…" Naruto said aloud as he scanned the Strike's computer. The offensive system screen came up, listing two head-mounted 75mm Vulcan guns and two hip-concealed assault knives as the only weapons it currently had. "Armor Schneider?" Naruto incredulously exclaimed.

"I don't understand half of what he is saying." The Teacher said to herself.

"What's with that machine? Now it's moving better," Miguel said as he points the gun at the strike and fired.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled as the shot connect. "Just you wait." Naruto activates the boaster and flew into the air.

"You won't get away!" Miguel followed him into the as the Strike dodged all of the shot fired.

"What the hell, even my simulation had more useful weapons than this shit ouch!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course they would have weapons as yet, it was being transfer!" Murrue shouted.

"If you say so but I still think they should have at least put a beam sabre on it." Naruto said as he landed on the ground and continued to dodge Miguel's attack. "Damn bastard stop, there may be civilians here!"

"Goddamn piece of Earth Shit!" cursed Miguel as he charged at the Strike while firing the gun.

"This is for Heliopolis!" Naruto roared "That's all there is?" There was no other choice though. Drawing the weapons from their compartments Naruto raced towards the GINN which began to fire wildly in an attempt at driving him off. While the bullets wouldn't do much against the Strike's armor they could still be fatal to those people still scrambling to escape the battle, his friends included.

Naruto ducked under fire from the GINN's machine gun and stabbed forward with both knives into the GINN's neck, watching with some satisfaction as the machine's arms went limp.

"Damn it system not responding!" Miguel shouted as he activates the self-destruction and vacate the machine.

"Naruto we have to move now!" Murrue shouted as Naruto tried to get away.

*boom*

"Aghhhh!" They shouted as the explosion covered them.

"Ah my head." Naruto said as the smoke cleared to show that there was no scratch on the Strike Gundam. "Sensei-chan, are you okay?" But he received no answer. He turn around to see Murrue on the floor out floor.

Naruto got out of the seat to check on her. "What a relief, she is only unconscious." Naruto return back to his seat. "I need to get out of this place before more of them appear." He turn on the boaster and when up into the air for a few seconds before he realized that it was going back down. "What the hell?" Naruto looked at the monitor and realize that everything was powering down.

The Strike landed on the ground. "Shit looks like I am stuck." Naruto said as he got out of his seat. "I need to get her somewhere to treat her wounds." He manual open the cockpit and exit the machine.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-san!"  
Naruto turn around to see his friends Tolle, Miriallia and Sai running towards him. "Naruto-kun!" Milly shouted as she through her hands around him.

"I am so glad that you are alive." As she started to cry.

 **Else where**

Natarle woke up to see herself floating and a dead body attach to her. "What happen? The ship." She asked as she turn around to see bodies of all the crew member floating around, they were all dead. "Where is the archangel?"

 **Unimportant ship**

An unimportant ship is current being attack by GINN from all direction. "Fire!" The captain shouted as the crew fire at the GINN but they were too fast.

"Captain they are too fast!"

*boom*

One of the GINN attack the ship. "We've lost control!"

"Can't you do something?" The captain shouted.

"No, they destroyed the engine!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

*boom*

The famous ship and it famous captain were no more.

* * *

Space

* * *

With both Moebiuses, two of the GINNs and the _Marseille III_ class destroyed, only Mu La Flaga and the other GINN remained.

"Damn it, we need more help!" the Hawk said, firing the Moebius Zero's gun barrels. The attack managed to destroy not only the GINN's assault rifle, but also the entire right arm.

The ZAFT pilot knew he wouldn't last any longer, and wisely decided to withdraw.

* * *

 _Vesalius,_ Bridge

* * *

"Olor damage!"

"Emergency landing!" Their respective GINNs have been damaged!"

"Both are damaged?"

"Fire crew to v deck!"

"I can't believe Olor has taken damage from such a simple battle."

"From the looks of it, it seem like we have a little cock roach that don't know when to die." Rau Le Creuset said.

"Emergency call from Miguel!"

"It seem like that unit that we lost was strong enough to take out Miguel unit and if that is true then we are in trouble." Rau Le Creuset said as he got up. "So I will go and get it back personally." As he floated away.

 **With Natarle** **Badgiruel**

Natarle was float around the hanger looking for survivors. "It anybody here, captain Kirk, Lee, Sakura!" Suddenly the captain's hat floated in front of her and a sad expression came onto her beautiful face and she grabbed it.

"No, damn it is there anybody alive!" Tears came out of her eyes when suddenly she heard a knock followed by a door that was send flying and a man appeared with a flash light.

"Badgiruel-san, it is good to see you alive." The man said.

* * *

Space

* * *

Mu searched around to see if there were still enemy mobile suits in the area. Just then he felt a sensation through his entire body. "They are retreating… but there is still something." Mu said when he sense something. 'What's this?"

"Tell me do you sense me brother, just like how I can sense you." Rau Le Creuset piloting the GINN said.

"I never thought I would be facing you so soon, La Flaga," said Rau.

* * *

 _Heliopolis_

"Ah my head." Murrue Ramius said as she got up and open her eyes. "Naruto-kun?"

"I can see you are finally awake Ramius–sensei." Milly growled at the woman. "I never knew they were that close."

"Naruto-kun, sensei is awake!" The girl shouted.

"Who is she, she called me sensei that means she is a student but I haven't see her before." Murrue said as she looked around.

"Sensei-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to her. "Ouch!" He rubbed the spot she hit him.

"I told you to get away from the machine!" Murrue shouted.

"I tried." Naruto relied as she glared at him.

"You want some water." Milly growled.

"What did I do to this girl?" Murrue asked herself. "Yes." As she tries to get up. "Argh!"

"Let me help you." Naruto helped her to sit up. "Take it easy." He took the water and held it for her.

"This so call Gundam is awesome!" Sai shouted.

"How does this thing move?" Tolle shouted trying to move it.

"Damn it guys I told you to leave it alone!" Naruto shouted.

They ignored Naruto. "So why do you think it turn gray?"

"I don't know maybe it's out of juice."

"Get away from that machine you brats!" Murrue shouted and before Naruto could say anything she pulled out a gun and shot at them.

"Sensei-chan what are you doing they are my friends." Naruto ran up to her only for her to turn the gun on him. "What the meaning of this sensei-chan?"

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but that machine is a part of a top secret military project. It isn't something civilians should be allowed to touch carelessly." Murrue said as she looked at Naruto.

"But aren't you a civilian too?" Naruto asked as she shook her head.

"Ah c'mon you let Naruto pilot that thing not too long ago," Tolle said in their defense.

"That's none of your business!" Murrue blushed before she motioned her gun for everyone to get together in one group which they quickly did. "I want all of you to gather here now!" ordered Murrue despite her wound. "Now one by one, tell me your names!"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Miriallia Haw" As she held on to Naruto.

"Sai Argyle"

"Naruto Yam-"

"Shut up Naruto I know who you are already!" Murrue shouted as Milly glared at her.

"And I know who you ar-"

"No you don't I am not a teacher, it was a disguise, I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance forces. Obviously, you have witnessed military secrets, so I cannot let any of you leave until further notice."

"That's a good one sensei-chan but if you wanted me to stay with you longer then all you had to do was ak-ouch." She hit him again.

"Damn it Naruto, I am being serious!" Murrue growled.

. "You're kidding!" They shouted.

"I'm not joking!" yelled Murrue. "You were not supposed to see this machine, so until I have notify the proper authorities you are not permitted to leave!"

"Are you crazy?"

"You can't do this we are citizens of Heliopolis, so we are neutral, we have nothing to do with the military." Sai inform her.

"He's right."

"Beside what are the Erath forces doing in _Heliopolis_ in the first place."

"It does not make sense."

Murrue had enough of theses stupid kids talking foolishness so she decide to shoot the gun into the air to get their attention. "Shut up brats, do you really think you can distance yourself after seeing what happen, you really think that is possible do you." She points the gun at them. "The Earth force most important secret has been expose and you kids saw it and now you have to face the consequence so live with it."

"Pretty harsh don't you think." Sai said.

"It's the world we live in kid so get used to it, it's a war between Earth and plants, natural and coordinators outside of safety bubble you live in."

"I get it, so could you put the gun down." Naruto said as he pulled away from Milly and started walking toward her. "We will be good boys and girl."

"Stop right there Naruto or I wi-"

"What shoot me?" Naruto said from behind her.

"When did he?" Murrue and the others thought and Naruto put his hands on her and lower the hand with the gun.

"Why don't you put it away?" Naruto said as Murrue then winced at the pain of her wounds. "You're hurt! Milly come and treat her!" said Naruto.

After nearly an hour, Murrue's wound was taken care of. "That should do it," said Milly.

"Thank you," said Murrue. "Naruto I want you to go back into the Strike," she ordered.

"What? You want him piloting that thing again?" asked Milly shouted.

"Will you shut up and listen!" said Murrue as Milly glare at her. 'I want you try and contact the Earth forces."

"Hai!" Naruto replied.

"Sai, I need for you to look for trailer five and bring it back here," Murrue ordered.

 **Space**

"I never thought I would be facing you so soon, La Flaga," said Rau.

"Le Creuset!" said Mu, activating the Zero's gun barrels and firing them and the linear gun at the CGUE. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought that you would have figured it out by now," said Rau as he used his shield to block the linear gun's shots while dodging gun barrel shots.

Mu gritted his teeth as the enemy mobile suit began firing back at him. "Damn you to hell!"

The Hawk was barely able to dodge the shots before seeing the CGUE entering Heliopolis the same way the GINNs did earlier. "Bastard! He's gone into Heliopolis!"

With that said, Mu recalled his gun barrels and jetted off after Rau.

With Naruto

"X105 HERE, EARTH FORCE CAN YOU HERE ME!" Naruto shouted but all he could hear was static. "I can't get any response," He came out of the cockpit and run up to Murrue.

"Damn it!" Murrue growled went Sai walked up to them.

"This is what you were looking for, right?" he asked pointed to the truck.

"Yes it is," said Murrue.

"Is there any other orders?"

Murrue ignored the sarcastic brat "Naruto, attach the Striker pack onto the Strike. This might make it easier."

"Yes Sensei-chan." Naruto replied.

"And when you are done try contacting them again" Murrue said.

The Archangel

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel and the handful of surviving crew members that currently had made up the bridge crew of the _Archangel_ rushed to get the warship online. While the ZAFT infiltrators had been quite efficient in their attack,

"All systems are green. We're ready to go," A crew member reported.

Unfortunately there was no way for them to open the hanger doors if they were even still operational. So their only option was to a make a door.

 **With Naruto and the others**

An explosion shook the entire colony. A hole was blown open in the colony's central shaft, and entering through the hole were Mu La Flaga in his Moebius Zero and Rau Le Creuset in his CGUE. The Zero was damaged and had lost all of its gun barrels while the CGUE was undamaged.

"So this must be the last machine," Rau said with a smirk.

The CGUE began firing at the ground. Everyone ran as Mu fired the linear gun at the ZAFT mobile suit. Rau was fast enough to dodge the shots and used his heavy sword to slice the linear gun off.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to equip the Launcher Striker onto the Strike and activated the Phase Shift Armor. "I have to protect Sensei-chan and my friends!"

 **Archangel**

Take us out, maximum speed," Natarle ordered. "When the ship reaches maximum speed fire the Lohengrins."

The _Archangel's_ engines came to life, propelling the vessel forward. A moment later the two Lohengrin cannons unfolded and began to charge up. The cannons discharged, the twin beams destroying the doors in a massive explosion.

Everyone heard and felt the explosion. The thundering rumble of the colony floor, shrieking tearing of metal and the ear-piercing roar of the blast overwhelmed everything else. Even the fighting stopped as they all turned to the source of the explosion. Fire tore through a part of Heliopolis's superstructure as they all watched in stunned silence as the _Archangel_ emerge from the fireball.


	4. Chapter 4 Collapsing Land

**Flay: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by** **Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise** **and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000: I looking for a beta for this story so that means this story isn't Beta'ed.**

People thought

 **Jay3000: I have decided to take out Sasuke and put back in Athrun**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

Guest 1 chapter 3 . Jun 9

 **Jay3000** : That choice is up to you and happy belated. I love the ideas

sabery

 **Jay3000:** Yeah I love this story even though it's not the most popular and I love the pairing too.

War Sage

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

R-king 93

 **Jay3000:** Hope you like this one too.

Eternal Guest

 **Jay3000: Yes he is** replacing Kira and he will until he unlock something else. Not sure about lacus though.

snake1980

 **Jay3000:** Thank you I tried my best.

NinjaFang1331

 **Jay3000:** Thank you.

Last time

"Take us out, maximum speed," Natarle ordered. "When the ship reaches maximum speed fire the Lohengrins."

The _Archangel's_ engines came to life, propelling the vessel forward. A moment later the two Lohengrin cannons unfolded and began to charge up. The cannons discharged, the twin beams destroying the doors in a massive explosion.

Everyone heard and felt the explosion. The thundering rumble of the colony floor, shrieking tearing of metal and the ear-piercing roar of the blast overwhelmed everything else. Even the fighting stopped as they all turned to the source of the explosion. Fire tore through a part of Heliopolis's superstructure as they all watched in stunned silence as the _Archangel_ emerge from the fireball.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Collapsing Land**

* * *

Rau couldn't believe what he saw. "A new warship, they failed to destroy it?" he asked himself. Rau quickly focused back on the Strike, which had just stood up. He soon realize, however, that shooting would do no good as he watched his shots explode harmlessly off of the Strike's armor.

"No use but what about this new ship." Rau had regained interest in the Archangel and was now heading towards it, a fact that quickly registered to Natarle.

"Evasive maneuvers!" she ordered, "Hard to starboard!" They quickly twisted the steering to the right and the Archangel lurched in the same direction, dodging the shots that Rau's CGUE threw at it. Seeing that engaging a ship on his own was useless, Rau ejected the clip on his CGUE's assault rifle and put a fresh one in before returning to the Strike.

"So, these units have Phase Shift Armor, huh?" Rau mused, "Then how about this?"

The LCAM-01XA Archangel fired three or four missiles at the CGUE. Unfortunately Rau destroyed one of them with his assault rifle while dodging the remaining ones. Unable to keep up with the mobile suit, the missiles went off target and hit the colony.

"No way…" Naruto frowned before flipping the targeting visor in the cockpit over his eyes. Carefully, he deployed the 320mm "Agni" impulse cannon attached to the Launcher Striker pack and took aim as the CGUE and fire the Igelstellung guns.

"Wait!" Murrue called out to him when she saw what he was doing, "That's too-" At that moment, she was cut off as Naruto fired the Agni, sending a powerful beam of energy up into the sky. Startled, Rau had only enough time to maneuver out of the way before the blast tore off his CGUE's right arm before continuing.

Moments later, a fireball flared up on the adjacent colony wall as the blast carved its way through the exterior. Such was the shock of the combatants that Rau took this opportunity to turn his CGUE around and escape, cursing his luck.

"Allowing a single Mobile Suit that much firepower…" Rau muttered, "The Earth Forces must be more desperate than I thought…"

"The enemy Mobile Suit is retreating," They announced, "No additional enemies detected on the radar."

"Match the rotational speed of the colony and bring the ship down," Natarle said, exhaling a brief sigh of relief, "Watch out for the gravity."

"Sensei-chan look out!" Naruto shouted as the strike flew over to Murrue and destroy the debris that was about to fall on her.

"Thank Naruto-kun." Murrue said as Naruto lower the strike hand for her. "It seems Naruto-kun wants to talk." As she step on it and he brought her into the cockpit.

"What the hell Sensei-chan we are in a battlefield, we can't afford to be distracted." Naruto said as she enter the cockpit.

"I am sorry, I was just distracted by the archangel." Murrue said as she took her seat on the side of Naruto's seat. "I thought it was destroyed."

"What is the archangel?" Naruto asked he had never heard of it before. "Does it have anything to do with the earth forces?"

"Yes it is the earth forces most powerful warship." Murrue said with a smile on her face.

"So you are going to meet up with other members?" Naruto asked as Murrue nodded her head. "Then I have one request, please don't tell them that I am a coordinator?" he plead.

She knew that if the earth forces found out they would kill him on site. "I won't tell them Naruto-kun but as soon as they find out that you pilot the strike then they will automatically know you are one." Murrue replied with a sad look on her face.

"I see, then promise me that my friends would not find out." Naruto said with a worried look on his face. "I haven't told them as yet."

"Why not? You guys have been friends for a long time." Murrue said.

"I know but I am scared that they will treat me like how the earth forces would." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose them like I did Kai when I told him." As Murrue hugged him.

 **Flash back**

She remember that day, Naruto had come to her office for extra lesson that she knew he did not need it, he had just wanted to stare at her as usually.

"Oops!" Murrue said as the light pen feel on the ground, she bent down to pick it up giving Naruto a perfect view of her heart shaped ass.

"Damn Sensei-chan has a fine ass." Naruto drooled.

Murrue got up and turn to glare at Naruto for looking at her ass when suddenly she saw Kai entering her classroom with a sub machine gun aimed at Naruto. He was too busy staring at her. If it wasn't for her quick thinking Naruto would be dead. She threw the paper weight on her desk as harder as she could hitting Kai in his arm as the gun when off.

"Sensei-chan!" Naruto screamed out as she tackled him to the ground.

"Bitch you broke my arm!" Kai roared as he was unable to take up his gun so he took out his knife. "Just to save this coordinator scum!" As he attacked them.

Naruto got up and dodge the knife and broke Kai's other hand. "Argh!"

"Kai what the hell was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I am going to kill all you bastard coordinators, you killed my parents!" Kai roared.

"What are you talking about? I am not like them." Naruto said.

"Who cares I am going to kill any coordinator I see!" Kai roared.

 **Flashback end**

"I know they won't Naruto-kun." Murrue sigh, she hope she was right because Naruto did not deserve that. It was not his fault that he was born a coordinator.

"If they are going to find out then I want to be the one to tell them." Naruto said as he wipe away his tears.

 **With Athrun**

Athrun was having flashback of the final mission as he worked on the machine. "We've already finished the exterior inspection and power charge. How's yours coming along?"

"I'm done too," Athrun said, storing the keyboard away, "But honestly, how can they use this kind of O.S. with these things?" All of a sudden, a klaxon began to sound and Athrun knew that it was because a unit was returning from battle.

"Commander Creuset's Mobile Suit has returned and has sustained damage," a technician announced over the speakers as Athrun climbed out of the Aegis' cockpit, "All fire fighters and repair squads please report to Deck B immediately." As if on cue, the airlock opened and Rau's CGUE came flying in backwards, using its thrusters to slow down before the safety net caught it and stretched to its full extent to bring the Mobile Suit to a stop.

"The arm of the Commander's Mobile Suit!"

"No way…"

"Begin removing the armour!"

"But…" Athrun thought as jets of pressurized steam were sprayed on the CGUE to cool it, "If it was him…"

 **With Naruto**

Murrue was greeted by several of the surviving crew members as soon as she and Naruto's friends were gently placed on the ground.

Natarle Badgiruel saluted the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Ramius! It's relief to hear that you survived."

Murrue saluted back. "I'm glad you survived as well, Ensign. I should thank you for protecting the Archangel."

The Strike's cockpit opened and the crew members' faces expressed surprise and shock when they saw Naruto exiting.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Kojiro Murdoch, the chief mechanic, blinked, "Are you telling me that kid was the ones in there?"

"Naruto-kun that was so awesome." Milly shouted as they ran up to him.

"Lieutenant Ramius," Natarle asked, "What's this all about?" Murrue was about to reply when another voice interrupted her.

"Wow…that's pretty extraordinary," the voice said from behind them and everyone turned to see another officer in a violet pilot suit approaching them.

"And you are..?" Murrue asked.

"Earth Forces 7th Orbital Fleet, Lieutenant Mu la Flaga," he replied, snapping a quick salute, "At your service!"

"Oh…I'm with Earth Forces Sector 2, 5th Special Division," she said, returning the salute "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius."

Natarle saluted as well. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division."

"Nice to meet you all," Mu nodded, putting his hand down, "I'd like to request permission to land onboard this ship. Who's in charge here?"

"The Captain and all other superior officers were killed during the bombardment," Natarle sighed, "I believe Lieutenant Ramius is the ranking officer here at the moment." She added as Murrue turned in surprise, "The only officers who survived were the ones on board or far enough from the explosion. I was fortunate enough to have been in the shaft."

"The Captain…" Murrue muttered, "That…"

"Oh boy…what now?" Mu sighed, "Anyway, please grant me permission to stay onboard, Lieutenant Ramius. The ship that I was on was shot down during the battle, so…"

"Oh, right," Murrue nodded, "Permission granted."

"What about them?" Mu asked, gesturing to the students.

"Well, as you can see, they're all just students at the school where I was working undercover as a teacher and they were unable to find a shelter," Murrue said but then gestured to Naruto as she added, "A student of mine who was at factory's vicinity during the attack when I told him to leave, shut up Naruto!" Cutting off Naruto before he could say anything.

"You forgot the part where I pilot this awesome machine." Naruto said ignoring her growled.

"Damn it Naruto, we already been through this before, I do all the talking." Murrue growled. "As I was saying… thanks to his efforts, we were able to fight off a Ginn and protect the remaining G as well."

"Th-that kid fought off a Ginn…?" Natarle exclaimed as murmurs of surprise swept through the small crowd. "Impossible."

"Very possible" Naruto replied as he dodge a swing from Murrue. "Fine I will shut up sensei-chan."

"Sensei-chan." Murmurs of surprise swept through the small crow again. "What is their relationship?"

"Well, I'm here because I was escorting the G pilots," Mu said, "Where are they now?"

"The explosion occurred while they were greeting the Captain upon their arrival in the Command Booth," Natarle told him, "As a result, they were also lost during the attack."

"I see," Mu sighed before looking up and approaching Naruto, a few other officers following him.

"Do you want something old man?" Naruto said only to be hit on his head by Murrue. "Ouch sensei-chan." As she growled.

"Show some respect and stop calling me that, I am not your teacher anymore." Murrue said.

"Fine captain-chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face as she blushed.

"Naru-"

*cough*

"Can I help you?" Naruto said not even looking at him.

"You …" he began, "You're Coordinator, aren't you?" Suddenly Mu was send crashing to the ground from a punch from Naruto.

"Bastard you ruin my life." Naruto roared as the crew members pointed their guns at him.

"Wait don't shoot!" Murrue shouted as them before they could fire.

"But captain he attack a commanding officer."

"He is also a Coordinator, the enemy of the earth forces."

"I will explain later just take him to the captain's quarters and lock him in it." Murrue ordered as Natarle made her present be notice.

"But captain how ca you trust a bastard Coordinator, we should kill him on the spot." Natarle said.

"Better to be a Coordinator than a bitch." Naruto said only to be hit with a gun across his face.

"Know you place Coordinator!" One of the men shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Milly shouted and was about to run over to him but Tolie held her back.

"Is that all you got, I have gotten worst." Naruto said which shocked Murrue, she was now wondering what else did Naruto had to go through.

"Why you little-"

"Soldier I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it." Murrue said in her captain's voice. "And I want him unharmed."

"Hai captain." The man said as they carry Naruto away.

"Sorry about what Naruto-kun said Ensign Badgiruel." She said as Natarle glared at Naruto's back. "Now we will wait until Lieutenant La Flaga wakes so I can explain Naruto's situation."

 **Vesalius,** **Bridge**

"I should thank you for bringing this to me, Miguel. If I didn't have this as proof then I would have become a laughing stock for allowing my CGUE to get damaged in a battle against one of the Earth Alliance's mobile suits." said Rau as he explained the situation to his team.

"It couldn't have been Naruto…?" Athrun thought, frowning a bit.

"You all know what the original O.S. was like. However, I'm still uncertain why only those two units could move so well," Rau continued, "However, there is no way that we can let Mobile Suits that powerful get away. If you can't capture it, then destroy it! Along with that new battleship of theirs! This time, there will be no embarrassment."

"Yes sir!"

"All hands assume battle stations!" Captain Ades ordered, "Miguel and Olor, prepare to launch at once! Authorization granted on the use of D-Equipment! This time, get rid of them for good."

"Yes sir!"

"Captain Ades!" Athrun suddenly said as the two left, "Let me join in on the attack too, please!"

"But you don't have a Mobile Suit to pilot," Rau replied calmly, though a bit surprised,

"Besides, you already completed your crucial mission of capturing the new model."

"Let this one go, Athrun," the Captain said, "Olor and Miguel have more to prove after the humiliation that they suffered."

"…Yes sir…" Athrun nodded as he thought, "Fools if that was Naruto then I am the only one who can beat him."

 **Archangel**

"Has much as I hate that bastard Naruto for having Milly's attention, I can't let them talk about him like this." Tolie said to himself.

"Stop calling him that!" he shouted in frustration, "Naruto may be a Coordinator, but he's not on their side! He's with us!" At that moment, however, several soldiers whipped out their weapons and pointed them.

"Traitors!" The men said

"It was Naruto who fought to defend us from the ZAFT Mobile Suits and save your mobile suit from being captured!" Miriallia cried out.

"Naruto has never done anything for us to consider him as our enemy!" Sai said to us with a frown, never taking his eyes off of the gunmen.

"We won't stand here and let you talk about Naruto like that?" Kuzzey asked with a grin, "Plus, we all owe them our lives."

"It seems that you have nothing to worry about." Murrue smile "Lower your weapons, they're not the enemy!"

"Lieutenant Ramius, they could be spies?"

"Don't be stupid I have been at the school and have seen all these children records so I would know if they were spies or not," Murrue lied with a small smile as the soldiers put their guns down.

"Ah my head." La Flaga said as he got up. "What happen?"

"Well.." They told him.

"I see that kid as a good right hook hahahahah." La Flaga chuckled. "Where is he?" As they told him.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, I would like to apologize for Naruto's behaviour." Murrue said as she told him why Naruto attacked him.

"I never meant to reveal his secret I was just curious." La Flaga said.

"I know." Murrue said as she looked at the crew. "I have known that Naruto was a coordinator since he was in my class, he moved to this place to avoid the war."

"Enough already!" Tolle suddenly shouted, "Let us off this ship!"

"I told you already that we can't do that," Murrue replied, "Until the proper arrangements can be made, you'll all have to stay with us!"

"…Oh boy…" Mu sighed as Tolle and Kuzzey started to complain almost immediately before turning,

"Lieutenant Flaga?"

"You know, when I was on my way here," Mu said, glancing up at the Strike, "I watched quite a few simulations done by the original pilots and I have to say, they were having a lot of difficulty doing even simple movements." He paused for a moment before shrugging, "Oh well."

"Lieutenant!" Natarle called out as Mu started to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"Where am I going? I landed here because my unit was damaged," Mu replied, "Creuset's forces are still outside, the annoying prick. I don't think we've got a lot of time to be hanging around here."

 _ **Vesalius,**_ **hanger**

The Creuset Team was preparing for their second raid of the colony, this time sending in Ginns with especially heavy weaponry.

"Commencing the mission! Units 001 and 002 will be using the D's, move to the standby zone!"

"Did you hear that, Yzak?" Dearka asked with a small grin, "They're loading up the D's." The three red-coats had retreated to the observation deck to watch the Ginns move out, since their part of the mission was over. Dearka and Yzak were particularly excited about it but Nicol was having his doubts about the usage of heavy weapons.

"Heh, now that's something that I want to see," the fair-head chuckled, "Is the Commander planning to storm a fortress or something?"

"But with that kind of weaponry, the colony will…"

"They're getting what they deserve, Nicol," Dearka said impatiently, cutting the green-haired pilot off.

"Yeah, it serves them right," Yzak sneered, "Pretending that they were neutral, while all along producing new Mobile Weapons for the Earth Alliance!" As the three watched

 **Archangel**

The Archangel was undergoing its own preparations for the attack. Trailers containing valuable supplies drove up into the storage bay while empty ones moved out to gather them as technicians scrambled about to get everything ready.

"There's no way we can get water from Morgenroete!" Pal exclaimed arguing with a pair of technicians, "The replacement parts and ammunition are most important! Hurry up!"

"Mr. Murdoch, sir! We need you over here!"

 _Captain_ Quarters

Naruto was resting on the bed of the captain thinking about how his friends hated him right now. "Damn bastard this is all his fault." Naruto said as he had flashback to his childhood after leaving his friend Athrun behind and moved to his second home. They had been at the new house for two months when it was attacked by his neighbours after they found out he was a coordinator and he still has the scar on his back from the whipping he got when they caught him.

 **With his friends**

"I guess things have been hard," Kuzzey nodded, "But, even then…"

"What are you getting at, Kuzzey?" Sai asked.

"Nothing, really," Kuzzey shrugged, "I was just wondering if that kind of thing was hard for Naruto. I mean, he did say he rewrote the O.S. for that thing…but when was that?"

"When?"

"I don't think Naruto's ever had any experience with this sort of thing," Kuzzey said, "But if that's so, then how did he know to rewrite the O.S.? And when did he do it?" After a pause, he added, "Still can't believe that Naruto is a Coordinator…that he had his genes modified before he was born. For him, it probably would have just been a minor inconvenience. Then again, all of ZAFT is like that. Do you think that…the Earth Forces can really win against those kinds of people?"

 **Control room**

Murrue, Natarle, and Mu were meeting on the bridge to discuss the current issues, namely what to do with the students.

"Well, the evacuation of the colony is almost done," Natarle told the other two after Murrue put down the phone in her armrest, "But due to the recent battle, the Alert Level has been raised to 9."

"And that means that that all of the shelters are on lock-down," Mu sighed, "So what are we gonna do with those kids now? We can't just find a place for them to stay and leave them there."

"They've seen a military secret," Natarle explained, "So Lieutenant Ramius is watching them for now. We can't just release them."

"So they're coming with us when we break out?" Mu asked, "But once we get out of here, we're gonna be caught in a huge battle."

"I has much as I don't want to say this but we probably need the power of the Strike once we're out there," Murrue said.

"Are you advising that we use it in actual combat again?" Natarle asked.

What do you thinking our chances of escaping without it?" Murrue shrugged.

"Do the kid…"

"The kid has a name, its Naruto." Murrue growled.

"Sorry, do you think Naruto will be ok with it after what happen earlier."

"Actually," Natarle interrupted, "I think it would be a better idea if we let Lieutenant Flaga pilot one this time…"

"Come on, don't be ridiculous!" Mu interjected, "You think I can figure out how to operate those things?"

"Eh?"

"Have you seen the new O.S. that ki- (Murrue growled) I mean Naruto rewrote for the Strike?" he asked, "No ordinary human could fly that thing."

"The make him change it back or something….There is no way that we can allow a citizen, let alone a Coordinator to pilot the G's! The G Units are Top Military Secrets!?"

"Ensign Badgiruel, I would advise you to stop calling Naruto a coordinator and call him by his name." Murrue said as they wonder what the relationship was between the captain and the young man

"We have no choice, it either Naruto pilot or we die" La Flaga said/

"Lieutenant Flaga!"

"But look at how he handled them earlier," he continued, "Not that I expect him to say 'aye aye, sir' and just jump onboard or something like that especially to me or you after what we did"

"I'll…convince them!" Murrue said firmly and then there was an awkward silence.

Space

Athrun had launched in the Aegis and joined up with the others as they left their ships.

 _ **Vesalius,**_ **Bridge**

Ades was shocked when he saw the Aegis launch. "Athrun Zala launched in a captured machine? Order him to return to the ship at once!"

"Let him go, Ades. We are already done with the data extraction" said Rau. Ades stared at the Commander in disbelief.

"But sir…" Rau glared at Ades.

"But nothing. This could prove rather interesting, having one of the Earth Alliance machines go up against another."

 _Heliopolis, Archangel_

The Ginns had already made their way into the colony and their presence was immediately detected by the Archangel.

"There's electromagnetic interference all over the colony!" He warned, "Density of N-Jammers increasing!"

"What?"

"Tsch, looks like they aren't gonna give us the luxury of going out to fight!" Mu said sardonically, "Those bastards!"

"Are they planning on fighting inside the colony again?" Natarle frowned.

"Well, they know that if they do, then they'll have the advantage," Mu shrugged, "We can't really shoot at them while they can fire away all they want."

 **Captain Quarters**

"Damn it Naruto! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Murrue shouted at him.

"Stubborn! They tried to kill me the moment they found out what I am!" Naruto shouted back. "I am not going to fight for them?"

"Then fight for your friends." Murrue said, she knew he wouldn't do it for the crew members.

"Hm what friends they probably hate my guts right now." Naruto replied as she hit him and told him how they defend him. "Hm bastard still hate me for getting all of Milly attention, Sai is the same with Flay, Milly is just a fan girl and Kuzzey is just a follower but they are good people."

"Hehehe so are you going to do it?" Murrue asked.

"Nope, neither my friends nor I want to be dragged into you're war any further!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto…"

"Don't Naruto me, I don't want any part of that! I hate fighting! That's why I chose to live in neutral territory! And yet…"

"Lieutenant Ramius! Please return to the bridge at once!" a voice shouted over the loudspeakers, "Lieutenant Ramius!"

"What is it?" Murrue asked after going over to the speaker, "What's going on?"

"Mobile Suits have entered the colony!" Mu's voice said over the speakers, "Hurry up here and take command! You're the Captain now!"

"Me?"

"Even though I have experience, I don't know the first thing about this ship," Mu told her, "It'd be better if you did it."

"Very well then, prepare the Archangel for liftoff," Murrue sighed, "All hands assume Level 1 Battle Stations. What about your Mobile Armor, Lieutenant?"

"No good," Mu said, "It's still out of commission."

"Alright," Murrue nodded, "I'll leave the CIC to you, then." Cutting the link, she said as she turn to Naruto, "Well, it's as you heard, the ship will be entering combat again. I'm afraid that now that the shelters are at Level Nine, I can't allow you to leave the ship. All we can hope now is that we can escape from the colony and make it to safety."

"Do you really think you can guilty me into help any of those bastard or that bitch who wants me dead." Naruto said which made her angry. "There isn't anybody on this ship who is worth saving?"

"You bastard." She went for a strike him. "Am I not worth saving." She ended up slipping on and fell on top of Naruto, who also slipped with her. The awkward way they were aligned, caused major blushing from both sides. Murrue was between Naruto's legs, with her knees really close to Naruto's private area. Her arms on both side of his head, causing her chest to be smashed onto his. Their faces close to each other, allowing them both to feel each other's breath.

"I thought I was important to you" Murrue wasn't able to think straight by the sudden situation.

"You are." Naruto replied and out of instinct, he kissed her. Murrue's eyes widened when she felt his lips on her. Naruto realizing what he was doing pulled back and tried to apologize.

"Sensei-chan I-" Naruto wasn't able to finish because Murrue leaned forward and recaptured his lips. The kiss lasted a few more moments before Murrue leaned back, much to Naruto's disappointment. He stared at her mesmerizing eyes before she said what was on her mind.

"Sensei I think I love you?" Naruto said but before Murrue could respond.

"Captain! We need you now!" La Flaga shouted

"We will talk later, if we survive." Murrue said as she got up.

"We will and I will make sure of that." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"You mean..."

"Yes." Naruto said as he kiss her again before he walk off.

 **Minutes later**

The Archangel's engines blazed to life and the ship began to rise as stray boxes were blown away by the thrust.

"Escaping from the colony is our top priority!" Murrue said, now sitting in the Captain's seat, "Remember to take care not to damage the colony while the battle is taking place."

"But that's impossible…" an officer frowned from the CIC. Meanwhile, the Strike Gundams was preparing to sortie in the hangar.

"Open up Container 3!" Murdoch ordered as the Strike moved under the container, "That's where the Sword Striker equipment is!" Moments later, hatches opened up around the Strike and mechanical arms placed a backpack-like attachment to the Strike's back as a piece of shoulder armor and a small shield were attached to the left arm. The Sword Striker's main weapon, the giant 15.78m "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword was attached to the right side of the backpack. "Hm, so I got a bad ass sword, good looking out Captain-chan."

All of a sudden, the Archangel's radar reacted to an approaching object and they quickly got to work identifying it.

"Incoming heat source. Thermal patterns indicate…" he paused, "It's a Ginn!"

"What are they thinking?" Mu gaped when he saw the heavy missiles the Ginn was carrying, "It's got weapons for taking down fortresses!" At that moment, an explosion appeared from the adjacent colony wall and three more Ginns appeared.

"Explosion in the Tannenbaum District! Three Ginns approaching the breach in the wall!"

"Launch the Strike!"

"Additional contact!" Tonomura announced as a third Mobile Suit flew inside, "It's…it's X303! The Aegis!"

"I can't believe…that they would bring it into combat so soon," Murrue said as the rest of the crew expressed their disbelief.

"It's an enemy craft now!" Mu replied, "We've got to treat it as such!"

"What's going on with Strike?" Natarle shouted irritably, "Naruto Yamato!"

"Naruto Yamato, Strike Gundam! Launching!"

"Surface-to-air defense! Employ laser targeting! Ready Korinthos missiles and Igelstellung guns!" Natarle ordered, "But watch out for the main shaft and the colony walls!" All eight of the Archangel's topside 75 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS guns pointed up at the approaching Mobile Suits and immediately let loose a barrage of fire at them. Unfortunately, the targets easily dodged the attack and came closer.

"Live ammunition won't work against Phase Shift Armor!" Murrue said, "Main cannons, acquire targeting from the lasers! Multiple lock! Focus the fusion on them!" At her command, two hatches on the top of the Archangel's "legs" opened up and deployed both of the ship's 225cm "Gottfried Mk.71" dual high-energy beam cannons. Both guns tilted up as they aimed before unleashing light green beams of focused energy at the incoming Mobile Suits, which they also dodged.

"Is that it? The new battleship?"

 **Outside**

"Olor and Matthew, circle around and attack the ship!" Miguel ordered, "Athrun, show us what you're made of for tagging along!"

"Right…" Athrun muttered, watching the Strike approach them.

 **Inside the Archangel**

The other students were sitting in the room when Tolle suddenly came running in with news.

"Guys!" he called out, "You can see what's going on outside from the monitor in the mess hall!" As they hurried to get a view of what was happening, Naruto had drawn the Strike's anti-ship sword.

"Die! Damn you!" Miguel shouted as he fired his Ginn's heavy ion cannon. As Naruto moved aside, the shot went on and hit one of the shaft's support cables and caused it to snap, sending the bottom half crashing into the ground. Momentarily distract, Naruto was snapped back to his senses when a second shot narrowly missed him, destroying a house down below instead.

"If I keep on running, the colony will just keep getting more and more damaged," Naruto muttered, "What should I do?" With that, he raised the Strike's left arm and blocked the next shot with his shield, causing a brief explosion to flare up.

"Got it!" Miguel declared with a smirk but his glee was short-lived, for the Sword Strike Gundam came flying out of the smoke with its thrusters blazing and its anti-ship sword poised to strike. Even though he was surprised by the appearance of the Strike, Miguel still managed to dodge a swing from the weapon before taking another shot.

"Is that all you have!" Naruto roared as he dodged all of Miguel's attack with ease.

"That fas-Argh" Miguel screamed as Naruto slammed into his machine sending it crashing into the ground.

"It's over!" Naruto charged towards Miguel.

"Damn it." Naruto pulled back as some missiles came at him from Miguel's machine.

 **Air space around the Archangel**

Matthew smirked as he dodged Igelstellung rounds, "I'll get closer and destroy the bridge in one shot!"

"Mobile Suit approaching rapidly!"

"Get out of its way!" Murrue shouted.

Matthew laughed, preparing to fire his missiles hitting the **Archangel.**

 ***boom***

"Number 4 weapon has been it!"

"More is on its way!"

"Intercept them!" Natarle shouted.

"Too late!"

"Give me manual control of the weapons!" La Flaga shouted.

"Port, 40 degrees!" Murrue ordered, "Get us out of the way!" The ship lurched to the left as the missiles streaked past it, narrowly missing the ship and detonating instead, on the colony's interior. Inside the shelters, the emergency lights suddenly turned on as a voice spoke over the speakers.

"The Alert Level has been raised to 10," the announcer said, "There is a possibility that this shelter may be used as a lifeboat. Everyone please remain calm."

 **Outside**

Naruto was still locked in battle against Miguel, dodging the latter's shots and swinging at his Ginn with the Strike's anti-ship sword.

"Dammit! How can he be so fast?" Miguel swore as the Strike dodged several more shots, "Get behind him, Athrun!" Responding to his comrade's order, Athrun gunned the Aegis' thrusters and chased after the Strike, whose pilot noticed the new Mobile Suit following him.

"That Mobile Suit…" Naruto blinked, "Is that…"

"Naruto…" Athrun frowned, "Is it really you?"

"I've got you now!" Miguel shouted as the Aegis flew by, temporarily distracting Naruto. "Die! You bastard!" As he attacks Naruto head on.

"Miguel don't attack him head on!" Athrun shouted but it was too late Naruto grabbed the hand of the GINN and broke.

*boom*

The GINN was blown back. "You were never a threat to me!" Naruto said and with one swing, cut it in half through the waist with its sword.

*boom*

"Miguel!" Athrun cried out as the Ginn exploded, taking his senior officer and friend with it.

At about that moment, the Archangel locked onto Olor's Ginn and Mu fired the port Gottfried at the Mobile Suit, destroying it. At the same time, however, the blast went on and grazed the colony's shaft.

"Oh shit!" Mu swore as the shaft crackled and started to shake.

"Olor!" the last Ginn pilot shouted, "Dammit!"

"The colony won't be able to sustain any more damage!" Murrue exclaimed.

"Then what are we supposed to do!" Natarle frowned, "Sit here and let them shoot us down?" Saying that, she contacted Naruto, "Strike! What are you doing? We're under attack by the enemy!"

"Athrun!" the Ginn pilot called out, "What are you doing, Athrun?" As Naruto moved the Strike's anti-ship sword into a defensive position, the Aegis flew over to him and opened up a comm. link with him.

"Naruto! Naruto Yamato!" Athrun called out, "So it is you…isn't it, Naruto?"

"Athrun, you bastard what are you doing here!" Naruto shouted.

The Archangel's starboard Gottfried fired and split the Ginn in half just as its pilot pulled the trigger. The result was that the Ginn's missiles fired as the Mobile Suit itself went up in a fireball and the projectiles slammed into the critically weakened shaft, causing it to finally give and fall apart. As the others watched in shock, Naruto and Athrun were too busy talking to notice the events happening around them.

"What are you doing here, inside that thing?" Athrun asked.

"What do you think, I am fight to protect Sensei-chan?" Naruto relied as the colony began to split apart completely and interrupted them. Buildings began sinking into the ground as paved roads were ripped to pieces by the vacuum that was continuously drawing anything that wasn't stationary out into space.

"An Administrative Dismissal Command has been put into effect," the announcer said over the shelter's speakers, "The shelter will now be purged as a lifeboat. All passengers are reminded to remain seated during the procedure."

"Commander!" Captain Ades exclaimed as he watched the colony appear to disintegrate, "Heliopolis is…!"

"Hmm…" Rau frowned, watching otherwise emotionlessly. As the colony drifted apart, the vacuum overpowered the thrusters of the two Mobile Suits and pulled them out into space.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed out. "Sensei-chan I am sorry."

"The colony is falling apart! Strike and Aegis are missing!"

"Naruto!" Murrue screamed out with tears in her eyes as she jumped out of her seat only for La Flaga to grab onto her. "Let go of me Naruto-kun is in danger!"

"Snap out of it captain, we need you right now!" La Flaga shouted.

"Naruto-kun, please don't die." Murrue said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5 Silent Run

**Flay: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by** **Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise** **and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000: I looking for a beta for this story so that means this story isn't Beta'ed.**

 **People thought**

 **Jay3000: I have decided to take out Sasuke and put back in Athrun**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

* * *

uzuuchi007, R-king 93, Guest chapter 4 Dec 30, 2016, War Sage, NinjaFang1331

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

thor94,

Jay3000: I will try my best and yes it will be involved.

BlackKing05

Jay3000: I know, that was one of the main reason I wrote this and I am glad you liked it.

snake1980

Jay3000: Lot of stuff.

Guest 1 chapter 4 . Oct 31, 2016

Jay3000: Naruto know that already, he the best hand-hand combat fighter in the story. I will see what I can do. The only I watch was The sleazy family and I will check them out.

sabery

Jay3000: Hey I never like those either so I am going to change them.

Darklight-Dragon21

Jay3000: You will have to read to fine out.

EXIA32

Jay3000: That you and I will check them out.

Don 77

Jay3000: She may not be my fav but I do like her.

GodX

Jay3000: The girl/ women on the story picture will be in it.

* * *

 **Last time**

"What are you doing here, inside that thing?" Athrun asked.

"What do you think, I am fight to protect Sensei-chan?" Naruto relied as the colony began to split apart completely and interrupted them. Buildings began sinking into the ground as paved roads were ripped to pieces by the vacuum that was continuously drawing anything that wasn't stationary out into space.

"An Administrative Dismissal Command has been put into effect," the announcer said over the shelter's speakers, "The shelter will now be purged as a lifeboat. All passengers are reminded to remain seated during the procedure."

"Commander!" Captain Ades exclaimed as he watched the colony appear to disintegrate, "Heliopolis is…!"

"Hmm…" Rau frowned, watching otherwise emotionlessly. As the colony drifted apart, the vacuum overpowered the thrusters of the two Mobile Suits and pulled them out into space.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed out. "Sensei-chan I am sorry."

"The colony is falling apart! Strike and Aegis are missing!"

"Naruto!" Murrue screamed out with tears in her eyes as she jumped out of her seat only for La Flaga to grab onto her. "Let go of me Naruto-kun is in danger!"

"Snap out of it captain, we need you right now!" La Flaga shouted.

"Naruto-kun, please don't die." Murrue said to herself.

Now

"Athrun," A young boy with spiky blonde hair called out to his friend, "Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Damn it Naruto, it's not funny!" Athrun shouted as Naruto was on the ground dying with laughter.

"But you look like a Girl Scout." Naruto laughed even harder. "This is seriously what they're making you wear?"

Athrun sighed heavily, palming his forehead and closing his eyes in exasperation, "Stop laughing this is the uniform for the elite ZAFT military."

Athrun's friend paused at that, "Haahahahaha I can't help it…soooo…"

"Hm whatever." Athrun said as he glared at his friend. "You never did tell me what that crystal around your neck is for."

"Oh this, don't know but it is a gift from my real parents." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I never knew them."

"I had to ask." Athrun said to himself.

"Any way, I guess this is it, I am moving and you are entering the Girl Scout." Naruto said breaking the tension.

"For the last time it's not the Girl Scout!" Athrun shouted.

"I know, I am just messing with you." Naruto said as he walked up and hugged his friend. "Don't forget me."

"Like I could ever forget my best friend, Naruto."

 **Flashback end**

"kzzrkkkX105 Strike…" the radio suddenly buzzed, " kzzrkkk…Naruto Yamato… kzzrkkk"

"Ah sensei-chan." Naruto muttered as he open his eyes to see the destruction of Heliopolis. "How could they?"

 **Back on the ship**

"Naruto-kun, please be ok." Milly said as her friend held her.

"Damn you Naruto, you better not die, for Milly's sake."

"Can you hear us, Naruto Yamato?" Ensign Badgiruel asked as she tried to make contact. "Naruto Yamato, do you copy?" She got no respond. Murrue suddenly jumped out of her seat and float over to Ensign Badgiruel.

"Naruto! You better answer me so help me god I am going to kick your ass!" Murrue shouted into the console with tears in her eyes.

"How can you kick a dead man's ass sensei-chan?" Naruto replied as a smile appeared on Murrue's face.

"Hheheheehe I have my ways now shut up and get back to the ship and stop calling me Sensei-chan." Murrue replied as she float back into her seat.

"Aye Aye Captain-chan." Naruto replied.

"Yamato-san, this Ensign Badgiruel." Badgiruel said.

"Oh the bitch." Naruto replied as a tick mark appeared on her face.

"I guess, I did deserve that, any way do you know the Archangel's location?" Badgiruel asked.

"I should be able to find it on my own," Naruto replied with that he cut the transmission and hitting the thrusters. As he flew towards the Archangel, however, the Strike's radar acted up and Naruto turned to see a red blip in the distance. Zooming in on the image, he saw that it was actually a life pod that had apparently broken down while ejecting.

"Mom, dad, I hope you are on it." Naruto said as he flies towards the pod.

 **On the ship**

"To think…" Mu muttered as he watched from the bridge, "That it was so fragile…" He paused a bit before changing the subject, "So, what are we going to do now, Lieutenant Ramius?"

"Right now, we're still in the midst of a battle," Murrue replied before turning to Pal, "What are the ZAFT up to right now?"

"It's impossible to tell," Pal said, "All the debris is still radiating heat, and they're messing with the radar and thermo-detection systems."

"Well, at least there's some good in that," Mu shrugged, "If we can't detect them, they're probably having the same problem too. Do you think they'll try to pursue us anyway?"

"We should get moving, just in case they do," Murrue told him, "However, we won't stand a chance if they catch up to us."

"I hear ya'. All we have to defend ourselves with now are the strike and my Zero, which is still out of commission. It'll be a tough fight, even for this ship," Mu sighed before asking, "Do you think we can shake them off at full speed? I heard that this ship has some pretty powerful engines."

"I doubt that it will work," Murrue replied, shaking her head, "Even the Archangel won't be able to outrun that Nazca-class."

"Well then, I guess our only other option left is to just surrender," Mu said and received a strange look from Murrue.

"What?! Who authorized that?!" Natarle suddenly exclaimed, cutting Mu off.

"What's going on, Ensign Badgiruel?" Murrue asked.

"The Strike have returned but he brought a life pod with them. Apparently, he rescued it after it broke down."

""I don't have to listen to you, you are not the captain so shut up and let me talk to captain-chan." Naruto growled.

"Why you little shit, how dare you talk to me like that?" Badgiruel shouted as Murrue puts her hands on Badgiruel's shoulder.

"Speak Naruto." Murrue said in a calm voice.

"With pleasure, the propulsion unit is damaged! There are refugees onboard!" Naruto said as they listen. "And who knows how long their oxygen supply will last."

"We're in the middle of a battle, Naruto Yamato!" she replied, "We can't take any civilians in at this time!"

"Are you saying you would rather let them die because if that what you are saying then you are no better that the people who blow up my home planet!" Naruto roared.

"Of course not!" Natarle frowned, "I'm just saying that we should leave them there for a rescue crew to pick up!"

"Who knows when they will be here?"

"Enough!" Murrue interrupted, "It's alright, I will grant you permission."

"Captain!"

"Thank you captain-chan, I know you have a heart unlike some people." Naruto said as Natarle growled.

"I don't want to waste time quarreling over trivialities!" she replied firmly and Natarle fell silent, although she had a dark look on her face, "Let in the Strike and tell the Deck Crew to help get the pod open."

"Understood, Captain." Natarle said. "Hm you will pay Yamato."

"As for our situation," Murrue continued, "I know that the odds are against us, but we won't surrender no matter what the outcome. There is no way that we can hand over the Strike or the ship to ZAFT. We have to bring all of them back to the Atlantic Federation lunar base at all costs."

"In that case, we should dock with Artemis first," Natarle suggested.

"Artemis?" Murrue blinked, "The Eurasian Federation base?"

"Right," Natarle nodded and pointed to a map, which showed all possible routes, "It's the closest allied position from where we are now."

"But the ship and the G don't have IFF Transponders," Murrue reminded her, "Are you sure the Eurasian Federation will let us in?"

"I know that the Archangel and the G are top secret weapons developed by the Atlantic Federation," Natarle said, "However, if we continue towards the moon, we'll most likely get locked into combat again. We were only able to load ammunition and spare parts before we launched, so we're still in need of supplies."

"I know," Murrue sighed, "It's just that I can't put Na…..us"

"I'm sure they'll understand our situation," Natarle assured her, "What we need to do is get to Artemis without being detected by the ZAFT forces and then try to contact the lunar base after we restock; I think that's the best plan for our current situation."

"Artemis, huh?" Mu smiled, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat, "Do you think it will work?"

"I'm not sure," Murrue replied, "But right now, it's the only plan we have."

Meanwhile

The Strike had successfully returned to the hangar and some of the technicians were currently helping the refugees out of the pod while others went about with their normal duties. Naruto came out of the strike as Birdy flew out of his shirt. "Damn it!" He jumped after it as it flew out towards a familiar red head.

The girl heard the commotion and looked over to where the sound was coming from, instantly recognizing him.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed happily as she pushed off from the pod and went towards him and hugged him tightly pressing her impressive chest against him.

"Flay-chan!" Naruto as he hugged her back. "I am so glad that you were in that pod!"

"I glad that you are ok, I was worried when I did not see you in the pod." A blushing Flay said.

"Where's Heliopolis?" she asked, "What's going on?" When he did not answered, she continued, "I…I was at Flora's with Jess and Misha but then when the alarm sounded, I ran into the shelter by myself…then…"

"Flay…"

"I felt so lonely!" she cried as Naruto brush his hand through her hair.

"It is going to be ok, now that I am here you won't be lonely." Flay blushed even harder.

"This…this is a ZAFT ship, isn't it?" Flay suddenly asked in a panicked tone, "What's gonna happen to us? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Flay," Naruto smiled, "This is an Earth Forces ship. We're safe here."

"What?" Flay blinked and looked over at the deactivated Strike, "But then, why is there a Mobile Suit here?"

"Well, it belong to the Earth Forces too," Naruto told her as Birdy circled the two.

"*cough*"

They turn around to see Murrue glaring at them. "Oh shit!"

"Murrue-sensei!" A shock Flay said she never expect to see her teacher here and in a military uniform. "Why is she glaring at me?"

 **Enemy's ship**

"How could this have happen surely we could have handle it a better way?" Captain Ades sighed, "Destroying a neutral colony…even the Council will-"

"Ades you seem to forget that Heliopolis helped develop the new Mobile Weapons for the Earth Alliance," Rau interrupted calmly, "I believe that they can hardly be defined as neutral. Besides, a good majority of the civilians were able to escape, so the only casualties were our own."

"But still captain." Ades said.

"There shouldn't be much of a problem." Rau turned to look at the Captain and added, "In fact, if you want to compare to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy…" He trailed off when he saw that Ades was looking stern and instead asked another officer, "Have we found the new warship as yet?"

"In our current situation, no." The man replied.

"Are you still going to chase after them?" Ades asked, "We've lost all of our Ginns."

"Ah, but we still have a few, don't we?" Rau replied, "The ones that the Earth Forces were only so kind to leave out for us."

"Do you plan on actually using them?" Ades frowned, "Sir, I don't think-"

"We have already extracted their data. I could care less if they are destroyed, so why not give them a try?" Rau shrugged and floated over to a display, "Get me a map of the area and tell the Gamow to expand its scanning range for the enemy ship." As this was going on, Athrun wandered the halls of the Vesalius, still in his pilot suit. He stopped by a window and glanced out, recalling the battle from before.

"Naruto…" he sighed."

With Naruto

Naruto is following her into her quarters as she ordered, he had been trying to get her attention since she dragged him away from Flay. The door open and he was roughly pushed as he fell on the ground, the door closes as she enters. "Look Captain-chan I-."When he turned around and got up, he was surprised with a rich and passionate kiss. Her lips pushed against his and he pushed back.

"I almost lost you." Murrue said as their fore heads meet. "Don't ever do that to me again." As she kissed him again.

Naruto's mind ceased to think of anything else but the feel and taste of Murrue in that moment, even as his hands moved to hold her waist. He pulled her towards him and her arms snaked around his neck with such ease. The movement only deepened the kiss and Naruto stumbled forward, almost falling into her.

Their lips parted. "Sorry, it won't happen again." he said softly, trying to catch his breath. "Beside I'm new to the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

"About that." Murrue said as they separate. "We can't be to-"

"Why, you just k-"

"Will you shut up and let me finish!" Murrue shouted as she continue. "As I was saying, we can't be together because I am the captain and people will think that I will be giving you special treatment or will always be on your side."

"But y- Ok I will shut up." As Murrue glared at him.

"I know I would but I can't have the crew think that way." Murrue said as she looked at him.

"As much as I hate to admit it you are right, we don't want a coup d'état on our hands." Naruto sigh as he took a seat. "So what should we do, I like you and you like me."

"That's simple, we make sure that no one knows that we are together." Murrue said with a smile on her face.

"I love the way you think." Naruto said as he when to kiss her.

"Captain!" They heard a voice as Murrue quickly push Naruto away and out of view.

"Yes Ensign." Murrue turn on the monitor.

"We need you right now." Natarle said from the monitor.

"I am on my way." Murrue said as she turn off the monitor. "Oh and Naruto you have toilet duty for the next three days and some apologies to do."

"What? Why?"

"For disrespecting a commanding officer." Murrue said as she smooth out her clothes. "And you have to apologize to Natarle and Mu."

"They deserve it especially Mu for outing me like that." Naruto growled.

"That may be true but he did it accidently and Natarle is right, this is a war ship and civilians should never be on it." Murrue said as she left the room.

 **With Naruto's friends**

"I can't believe that Heliopolis is gone…" Milly said.

"I know, I never thought that ZAFT would do something like that," Tolle nodded, "And I never would have suspected that ORB was building Mobile Suits here for the Earth Alliance."

"Yeah, I always thought ORB was neutral," Sai agreed when suddenly the door open and a familiar red head walked through the door.

"Flay?" Sai exclaimed as he rushed over to her and threw his hands around her and started crying. "Flay! I am so glad that you are ok."

"I am fine, Sai?" Flay replied as everybody looked at her. "I'm worried about Naruto-kun though."

Milly suddenly umped up from her seat. "What happen to him? Is he ok?"

"Yeah he is but he seem to have pissed off Murrue-sensei." Flay replied.

 **. Meanwhile on the bridge**

The crew was preparing to put their escape plan into motion. "Prepare the decoy for launch. Set our course for Artemis and then engage the engines at full speed for ten seconds. After that, the ship will enter stealth mode to avoid detection. All hands, Level 2 Battle Stations. Disengage the ship's controls as soon as you can," Murrue ordered.

"ETA of 'Silent Running' to Artemis…about two hours," Mu said, "Now, it's all up to our luck."

 **Enemy ship**

"It looks like they've already slipped through the debris," Ades said as he observed a map with Rau, "They may have already left the area."

"That's highly unlikely," Rau told him, "They' hiding out there somewhere and holding their breath, how about we set up a net."

"A trap?"

 **Archangel**

"Launch Decoy 3!" Natarle ordered and a missile-like object fired from one of the Archangel's rear full-size missile launchers. Moments later, it put on a burst of speed and shot off towards the moon.

 **With Rau**

"We'll send the Vesalius here first and wait for the enemy ship," Rau said, pointing out a location on the map, "While the Gamow follows behind and searches for the ship on the orbital intersection course."

"Towards Artemis?" Ades blinked, "But what if they take the moon route?"

"Sir! Large heat source detected! It appears to be of the battleship class! Projected course: Moon Surface, Earth Alliance Atlantic Headquarters!"

 **Archangel**

"Main engines to maximum!" Murrue ordered, "To Artemis!" The thrusters mounted on the Archangels rear sides burst to life to turn it around before the main engines ignited, propelling the ship forward. Inside, the students looked around in surprise as the mess hall began to shake.

 **Enemy Ship**

"Commander…"

"It's nothing but a decoy," Rau said as he went over to the Captain's seat.

"But shouldn't we tell the Gamow to follow just in case?"

"No, they're definitely heading towards Artemis. I'm even surer of it now," Rau told him, "Launch the Vesalius. Get Zelman on the line." As the Vesalius began to move, the vibrations jolted Athrun out of his bed, causing him to float around in the weaker gravity. He glanced over to the adjacent bed, which had two bags and a red ZAFT uniform lying on it. They had been Rusty's, he was Athrun's roommate on the ship until recently.

"Rusty…" Athrun sighed, turning away so that he wouldn't have to look at them, "Miguel, if only you had listen to me."

 **Archangel**

"Oh? You're a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"The Captain has a bullet wound on her shoulder. Do you think you could take a look at it later?" The few officers on the Archangel were busy getting the civilians settled into the ship after deciding to house them in the rooms originally designed for the crew. The students, on the other hand, had already moved into one and were currently discussing the events.

"Where do you think we're going?" Sai asked after a while, "Didn't we change course a few minutes ago?"

"I think so," Milly shrugged, "I couldn't really tell what was going on."

"Do you think that the ZAFT are still around?" Tolle added, "I mean, this is an Earth Forces ship. Not to mention it's got Mobile Suits on board."

"Hey, do you think our parents are alright?" Kuzzey asked.

"The evacuation alarm was going off everywhere," Sai replied, "I'm sure they're fine." As the door open and Naruto entered with some cleaning supplies.

"What..." Milly was about to say.

"Captain-chan's punish me for assaulting an officer and for calling her Ensign a bitch." Naruto informed them.

"That's not fair." Milly said as she hugged him which made Tolle growled. "They should be thanking you for saving their lives."

"She's right." Sai replied as Kuzzey nodded his head in agreement.

"It's ok guys, I did not pilot the suit for them." Naruto said as Milly lets go of him. "I better get to work before captain screams at me."

"Can't you stay a while?" Milly asked.

"Sorry guys but I only came here to put you guys mind at ease and tell you what happen to me." Naruto said as he turn to leave when he heard a voice.

"Naruto-kun, you are bac- What the hell are you wearing? Why do you have those in your hands?" Flay said as she came out from the room.

"Well you se-"

"Hey." A voice suddenly said and the students looked to see Mu come into the room and look at Naruto. "Murdoch's getting kind of mad. There's not enough manpower, so he wants you to look after your own machine."

"My…machines?" Naruto growled as walked pass the man. "I don't have to do anything, I am not a soldier and that was a one time." When suddenly Mu grabbed unto his shoulders.

"How can you say that, people will di-argh!" Naruto grabbed his hand and twist it around before slamming his face into the wall. "Don't ever touch me again no if you excuse me I have toilets to clean." As he walked off.

"He already piloted that thing twice because he didn't have any other options!" Milly shouted at Mu "Naruto-kun don't like to fight! So stop forcing him."

"Will those be your last words when the battle starts up?" he said as he held on to his hand as the students flinched, "Listen, I understand how you feel, but he's the only one who can protect this ship now."

"I know that," Milly sighed, "I know that, but…"

"He has the ability to make a different." Mu continued. "Damn kid, he could have at least listen to me."

"This you guy's own fault!"

"Milly!" Tolle said.

"She is right though." Sai said as he fixed his glasses. "If you hadn't treated him so badly then he wouldn't have been like that."

Mu ignored them and started to leave, "We don't have much time…even to worry about it."

"But where are we going?" Sai asked as he moved away.

"The Artemis base that's nearby," Mu told him, "Well, it'll be nice if we can get there without incident…"

"Who was that?" Flay asked back in the room, "And what was he talking about?"

"You said that a Mobile Suit brought your life pod in earlier, right?" Sai explained, "The pilot was Naruto. He was out there in the Mobile Suit fighting off the ZAFT earlier."

"Really? Naruto-kun?" she asked, surprised, "How can he pilot that thing? I know that he is very smart but it look really complicated." There was a slight silence as they glanced at each other uneasily.

"Well, the thing is," Kuzzey finally said, "He is a Coordinator."

"Kuzzey!" the others, with the exception of Flay shouted at him irritably while Flay looked at him strangely.

"Damn it Kuzzey how stupid can you get, you know how Naruto feel about people telling other his secret." Sai shouted.

"How could you Kuzzey." Milly said.

"She would have found out eventually." Kuzzey said.

"Naruto-kun is a Coordinator it can't be?" she asked, frowning, "But that means does with ZAFT…" Tail off, she could believe her crush was ONE OF THOSE THINGS.

"Flay, Naruto may be a Coordinator," Sai told her, "But he is not with ZAFT."

"Yeah, he's our friend," Miriallia nodded.

"Well, if you say so," she replied, though still looking a bit wary. "I need to get some fresh air." As she stepped out of the room.

 **With Athrun**

"Athrun Zala, reporting as you requested!" Athrun said from behind the door.

"Ah Athrun, I have been waiting on you, come in," Rau said from his desk while the said bluenette entered the door, "The destruction of Heliopolis caused quite a mess, so I am sorry for delaying our conversation."

"Yes sir," Athrun salutes, "I apologize for my actions during the previous battle, sir."

"I'm not going to punish you for what you did but I am interested in hearing your story," Rau told him, "After all, running off like that is completely unlike you, Athrun." When the red-coat hesitated, he added, "You were beside the other machine when it was activated, were you not?"

"My apologies. Due to an unexpected event, I was in shock and unable to report back beforehand," Athrun replied nervously, "The pilot of the remaining unit is an old friend of mine from my childhood days by the name of Naruto Yamato. I saw him earlier during the attack on Heliopolis and wanted to investigate further."

"Oh?" Rau blinked, now very interested.

"I never would have imagined that I would meet him again there," Athrun continued, "But when I saw him, I had to make sure it was the right person."

"I see, war is full of irony." Rau nodded, though he was surprised, before getting up and moving towards him, "I suppose your shock couldn't have been helped; after all, he was a good friend of yours, wasn't he?"

"Yes sir," Athrun nodded.

"Well, I believe your story, but if that's the case, then I will have to remove you from our next assault," Rau said, "After all, you wouldn't be able to point a gun at your friend. I wouldn't want you doing a thing like that at your age."

"But…"

"You must understand, Athrun," Rau continued, "That even if he is your friend, once he becomes our enemy, we have no choice but to shoot him down."

"He's just being used by the Naturals!" Athrun argued, "He's a smart guy and the greatest hand to combat fighter I know, but has a weakness to hot girls! I can convince him to come to our side if you can get in touch with all the available hot girls in ZAFT! He's a Coordinator too! There's no reason why he shouldn't understand what we're fighting for!"

"I can understand your feelings...but what if he's not willing to listen or he fined the naturals girls even better?" Rau asked, "What will you do then?"

"In that case…in that case…" Athrun stammered before reluctantly saying, "Then I'll kill him!"

 **With Naruto**

"Did that bastard really think he could guilt me into piloting the mobile suit?" Naruto chuckled as he is wiping the floor. "I am sure he guilt the others into convincing me that I should fight."

Naruto started to whistle is favourite song as the he makes his way towards the toilets. "Seems like this is going to take the hold da-" Naruto receive a punch that sends him crashing into the ground. "What h-" Naruto roll away to dodge a kick.

"Die Coordinator scum!" As the masked figure charged at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted as they trade blows for a few second. "This person is good but I am better."

Masked figure threw another punch at Naruto, he caught it effortlessly. "You are good but not good enough." Bringing his right leg up, he kicked masked figure who manage to get out of Naruto's grip and dodges it.

"That's what you think." Masked figure shot forward at faster speed and threw a punch at Naruto who dodged it by moving his head. Naruto repaid the person in kind and grabbed masked figure's outstretched arm and slammed the person into the ground.

"Now to see who you are?" Naruto reach for the mask.

"Naruto Yamato, please report to the bridge!" the loudspeakers suddenly announced, "Naruto Yamato please report to the bridge!"

Naruto was momentary distract when he heard his name over the speakers. "Argh!" The person headed butted him and ran off.

 **A few minutes earlier**

"We're picking up a large heat signature, most likely the engines of a battleship," Pal warned, "Distance is 200, Yellow 3317, Mark 02 Charlie. Signal: Telecast 0."

"Right next to us?!" Mu exclaimed as he checked his monitor, "They're heading in the same direction as we are!"

"Have we been discovered?" Murrue asked, worry etched on her features. It had only been half an hour since they had initiated their escape plan and now that the ZAFT had showed up already, they knew that things were going to become very complicated.

"Looks like it," Natarle frowned, "But it looks like they're some distance off."

"Target is heading past our ship," Pal told them, "It's the Nazca-class!"

"Dammit," Mu swore, "They're planning on cutting us off up ahead."

"What about the Laurasia-class?"

"Just a minute," Pal replied, scanning the area, "There's a heat source right behind us at a distance of 300!"

"When did they…?"

"Well, this isn't good…" Mu frowned, "At this rate, we'll either be caught by the Laurasia-class or get intercepted by the Nazca-class if we try to escape." He paused for a moment before adding, "Say…get me the data on the two ships and a map of the area."

"Attention! Hostiles detected! All hands, Level One battle stations! Repeat! All hands, Level One battle stations!" a voice called out over the loudspeakers, "All non-combatants, please remain in your quarters! All hands, Level One battle stations!"

"Dammit…" A man muttered as he buttoned up his uniform jacket, "They just had to show up when I was about to sleep!"

"Mama…" a young civilian girl whimpered as she clung tightly to her mother.

"Hush…" she whispered, stroking her daughter's head to comfort her, "It'll be okay…"

"Is the ship going into battle again?"

"Even with us on board!"

"Naruto Yamato, please report to the bridge!" the loudspeakers suddenly announced, "Naruto Yamato please report to the bridge!"

 **Now**

"Damn we did not find Naruto-kun in time." Miriallia sighed.

"If he don't fight…" Sai told them, "This could get pretty ugly."

"Hey, guys," Miriallia said, "It seems that every time there's trouble, we're always relying on Naruto-kun to help us out in the end."

"If you have the power to do it, then you should put it to good use, huh?" Tolle sighed before an idea struck him. Looking up, he gazed at the others and received a nod from Sai and Kuzzey, indicating that they were thinking the same thing.

 **On the bridge**

"Captain," A man said on the bridge a few minutes later, "There are civilians who wish to speak to you."

"We're busy right now," Natarle frowned, "If there are complaints, then we'll listen to them later. Tell them to come back after the battle."

"Actually, it's the students that came with us from Heliopolis," He told her.

"Naruto-kun's friends?" A shock Murrue asked. "What do they want?"

"They're saying that they want to help out with jobs on the ship."

 **A few minutes later**

Naruto was floating down the hallway with a bloody lip, he couldn't believe that the person escape.

"Naruto!" He heard someone call out and he looked up to see his fellow schoolmates approaching from the opposite end of the hallway; all dressed in identical blue uniforms, although Miriallia's was magenta.

"Tolle?"

"Hey, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun! What happen?" Milly float over to him with her handkerchief and wipe the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"I am fine Miriallia-chan, what's…with the outfits?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as they stopped.

"We thought we'd help out with jobs around here," Sai explained, "We're lacking manpower, aren't we?"

"They said that we'd have to wear these if we wanted to get onto the bridge," Kuzzey added, trying not to look Naruto in his eyes which Naruto notice.

"Although, I think ZAFT's uniforms look cooler," Tolle shrugged, "We don't even have a rank, so we look kind of stupid walking around in these…"

"Hey, don't say stuff like that!" Chandra interrupted.

"What we're saying, Naruto," Tolle continued, ignoring the officer, "Is that we can't always just let you fight to protect us all the time."

"In times like this," Miriallia added, "We want to help out in any way that we can too."

"Alright, kids, let's get going now," Chandra said as he ushered the students along.

"See you, Naruto!"

"Later!"

"Oh, right. If you're going out there again, you're gonna need a pilot suit," Chandra added, "There's a locker room down this hallway, you can find one in there."

"Do not count on it, I am on my way to the escape pod, I getting the hell out of here." Naruto which shocked the man as he floats away. "I wish could see the look on your face when the coordinators kill you." He was one of the bastard that had hit him with the gun.

 **With Rau**

"Is that…?"

"That's the Umbrella of Artemis," Rau nodded as he watched an energy field appear around what looked like an asteroid, "They must have detected us and deployed it."

"We got here unable to capture the Earth Forces' new battleship," Ades sighed, "I hope this will be worth it."

"We've already cut them off," Rau assured him, "We'll stop and take up our position here."

"Turn 180 degrees," Ades ordered after nodding, "Engage the main thrusters and advance slowly." The Vesalius slowly turned about, its side thrusters pushing its nose and rear to turn it around completely backwards as its inertia caused it to steadily drift backwards. When it was facing the incoming Archangel, its main thrusters burst to life, stopping the ship before it began to move forward again.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just finished putting his pilot suit on and was just clipping the neck-piece in place when the door opened. "Ah, I see you've finally found the motivation," Mu said as he floated into the room, pleased to see him, "To wear that uniform."

"I have my reason to wearing this suit and you and half of crewmember aren't one of them." Naruto growled with made Mu flinch. "You are lucky that civilians and my friends are aboard or I would have the enemy destroy this ship."

"Me and my big mouth." Mu realize that if he hadn't open his big mouth and reveal Naruto's secret so casually then maybe they would have had a better relationship. "Alright then, I'd better let you in on the plan!"

"Like I care." Naruto said as he was about to float way.

"Naruto!" He heard Murrue voice in his helmet. "I knew I did the right thing installing a personal mic into your helmet."

"Captain-c-"

"Damn Naruto-kun, we don't have time for this so please listen to his plan." Murrue said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as he listen to the plan. "Athrun…are you going to be out there too? Coming after this ship?" 

At that moment, the airlock on one of the Archangel's two linear catapults opened up as the Mobius Zero moved onto the launch area.

"Mobius Zero, Flaga unit," Natarle's voice boomed over the speakers, "Proceed to the catapult for launch!" The emergency net unfolded behind the unit as the airlock closed and the Mobius Zero was ready to head out.

"Mu la Flaga, launching!" Mu announced as he shut his visor, "Don't get yourselves blown up before I get back!" The locks holding the Mobius Zero down were released and the Mobile Armor floated freely for a moment before the magnets lining the catapult activated and propelled it out of the ship.

"The Laurasia-class is at a distance of 52 and closing!"

"Start the main engine in two minutes," Murrue ordered, "Prepare the Strike for launch."

"Strike moving to launching position." Tonomura confirmed as the Mobile Suit was loaded onto the catapult, "Connecting to catapult. Systems are all green." The Mobile Suit was locked down onto the catapult by its feet to secure it.

"The Lieutenant is going to attack the enemy that's blocking us off," Naruto thought to himself as he sealed his helmet, "I am going to defend the Archangel from the ship behind them and the enemy Mobile Suits."

"Naruto!" a voice called out from his speakers and he looked up to see a blushing Miriallia smiling at him from one of the screens.

"Miriallia?" Naruto blinked, "What…?"

"It seem we are destine to be partners since I'm the Mobile Suit and Mobile Armor Combat Controller!" she beamed and winked. "I am glad you decided to fight for us!" Several hatches opened up around the Strike and a red shield was connected to its left arm while a beam rifle was placed in its hand

"Aile equipment to strike," Natarle said over the speaker. "When the Archangel starts moving, the enemy will start chasing us in no time, so you'd better be ready, alright?" As she said that the black and red Aile Striker was lowered from the ceiling and connected to the Strike's back.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto nodded and at the same time, the Archangel deployed its Lohengrin cannons to start warming them up. A text message suddenly appeared on his screen. "Please come back to me Naruto-kun, I can't live without you."

 **At the bridge**

"Start the main engine," Murrue said, "As soon as you do, target the Nazca-class cruiser up ahead and fire the Lohengrin cannons." The Archangel's thrusters burst to life and the ship slowly lurched forward, picking up speed with every passing second.

"Lohengrin, aim!" Natarle ordered, "Fire!" At her command, the Lohengrin cannons gathered up energy and then released twin streams of solid positron rays, the blasts annihilating any debris that stood in their way.

 **Enemy's ship**

"We've detected a heat source approaching us from the target's bow!" an officer on the Vesalius warned as alarms went off, "We're also picking up something from their rear too!"

"Increase our thrust output!" Ades ordered, "Get us out of the way!"

"So…" Rau mused, "They realized we were here and fired in panic, did they?" Meanwhile, outside, Mu watched the positron beams fly towards the Vesalius from his Mobius Zero, steadily approaching the ship from a distance. At the same time, the Gamow had detected the energy burst and was getting ready to move.

"Assume that the detected heat source is the enemy ship," the commanding officer, Captain Zelman, ordered, "Get the Mobile Suit team ready to launch!" Rau was having a last minute chat with Athrun, who was sitting at the controls of the Aegis.

"I believe in those words you said earlier, Athrun Zala," Rau told him, "Do not fail me."

"Yes sir," Athrun nodded as the hatch opened and moments later, the Aegis was shot out from the ship, rolling a bit in the lack of gravity before righting itself and heading towards the Archangel.

 **Archangel**

"The Nazca-class has just launched a single Mobile Suit!" Chandra announced.

"Alright," Murrue nodded, "Do it!"

"Naruto Yamato!" Natarle said, "Launch at once!"

"Naruto!" Miriallia called out, "Get ready and be careful!"

"Hm so it's all on me." Naruto said to himself. "If I die then Captain-chan, Milly, Flay and the other will die, I can't let that happen."

"Naruto!" Milly shouted.

"Naruto Yamato! Strike Gundam!" Naruto added, "It doesn't matter who you are, I will kill all of you to protect my friends!" The linear catapults activated at the same time, propelling the unit towards the end of the catapult. The charging wires snapped off and the locks on the feet of the Mobile Suit released to send him flying into space.


	6. Chapter 6 Race to Artemis

**Natarle: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by** **Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise** **and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000: I looking for a beta for this story so that means this story isn't Beta'ed.**

People thought

 **Jay3000: I have decided to take out Sasuke and put back in Athrun. On other note today is 4th year anniversary of when I posted Fairy Tail Akatsuki story in 2013 and also my birthday. Also today is the 3rd year anniversary of when I posted the Strongest Shield too in 2014.**

* * *

 **Review Corner**

snake1980

Jay3000: She has already don't something.

HyperA1985

Jay3000: o he won't but his Gundam might

R-king 93, BANKAIZEN and Guest chapter 5 . Apr 2

Jay3000: Glad you like it.

DragonPony022 chapter 5 . Apr 2

Jay3000: Naruto not an asshole only to the one who disrespect him (Natarle and the people who pulled the gun on him) and La Flaga for giving away his secret like that, remember he has a fear of people finding out after his friend tried to kill him after he told him.

I know how they are in cannon but I did not remember that I had put them together in this story but I PLAN TO CHANGE THAT.

Naruto is 17 and did you read the story Naruto was force to apology to all the person he disrespect, he was put on toilet duty and is under house arrest. That's how I wanted to portray her and she will be question about her leadership in the next chapter. She will have to decide on whether she wats to be with Naruto or she wants to be the leader and doing what is right.

Gundam Meister Yamato

Jay3000: Look at the story pic

NinjaFang1331

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

Neo Infinity

Jay3000: Not sure as yet.

* * *

 **On other note today is 4th year anniversary of when I post this story in 2013 and also my birthday. Also today is the 3rd year anniversary of when I posted the Strongest Shield too.**

 **Stories that I may or may not publish next year**

 **Dark Flash**

Naruto and Esdeath grew up together in the clan but got separated when they clan got attack, three years later when Esdeath is on her first mission as member of the empire on her way to destroy a revolution army base. Naruto/Esdeath/?

 **Secret Saiyan**

This story begins after the Battle of the god's movie, Krillion is tired of getting his ass kick, dying and being save by Goku so he decided to go to Namek and made a secret wish to become a Saiyan. Krillon/Android 18/?/?

 **Last Time**

* * *

 **Archangel**

"The Nazca-class has just launched a single Mobile Suit!" Chandra announced.

"Alright," Murrue nodded, "Do it!"

"Naruto Yamato!" Natarle said, "Launch at once!"

"Naruto!" Miriallia called out, "Get ready and be careful!"

"Hm so it's all on me." Naruto said to himself. "If I die then Captain-chan, Miriallia, Flay and the other will die, I can't let that happen."

"Naruto!" Miriallia shouted.

"Naruto Yamato! Strike Gundam!" Naruto added, "It doesn't matter who you are, I will kill all of you to protect my friends!" The linear catapults activated at the same time, propelling the unit towards the end of the catapult. The charging wires snapped off and the locks on the feet of the Mobile Suit released to send him flying into space.

Now

 **Chapter 6: Race to Artemis**

Naruto prepared himself for combat as he detected the approaching GINN Assault Types on the radar. "Here goes something." He brings out his beam rifle and started firing at the targets.

"We will scatter, you five take on the strike while the others follow m-"

*boom*

"Leo!"

*boom*

"Matt!" The other shouted as the remaining GINNs scattered. Five of them went after the _Archangel_ while the remaining two went for the Strike.

"You pay for killing my brother!" one of the GINN pilot shouted as he fired the Assault Shroud's shoulder mounted gating guns and the M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle at the strike.

"Hm." Naruto frowned as he used his shield to block both attacks. Retaliating, he placed a well fired shot through the cockpit.

"I am sorry Mat-ARGHHHHH" The pilot screamed.

*boom*

"Bastard, you'll pay for that!" Another GINN pilot shouted as he attacked Naruto with a beam saber.

"Is that it?" Naruto dodged the slash with ease, thanks to the Aile Striker, then he points and fired the beam rifle destroying the GINN.

"Damn! I am getting out of here." A GINN pilot shouted but he didn't get far as he was shot in the back of his head then in the cockpit.

*boom*

"Got you bastard!" Two GINN pilots shouted as they attacked Naruto from behind with their beam saber only for Naruto to grab one of them as used him as a shield to take the attack.

"No George!" The other pilot shouted as Naruto used his beam saber and bisecting both of them.

*boom*

"Sensei-chan, I am coming." The Strike flew towards the _Archangel_ and to stop the other two GINN pilots from reaching them. He brought up his beam rifle and fired at the attacking GINNs. The two of the GINNs dodged the beam fire, but one of them, a missile equipped one, ended up being hit on the left shoulder and was shredded by the _Archangel_ 's CIWS fire.

"Damn it, Kai!" The last remaining GINN pilot shouted as he decided to give up on the Archangel and try to take out the strike. "Die! You son of a bitch!" As he fired all of its missiles at the red, white and blue mobile suit, hoping that one of them would bring it down.

"Just like playing a video game." Naruto said as he shot down the bigger ones with his beam rifle and used the CIWS to destroy the smaller ones. "Now your turn." He fired his shot through the torso reduced the GINN itself to debris.

With all GINNs remaining, Naruto thought that it would be smooth sailing for him and the _Archangel._

"Naruto-kun how are you?" Miriallia appeared on his monitor.

"It's good so far, I just took out nine of those machine." Naruto replied with a smile. "How are things looking?"

"I will check and get back to you Naruto-kun." Miriallia said.

 **Archangel** **'s Bridge**

"What the hell is taking so long?" Murrue shouted when she got the shock of her life

"Captain we have identify the enemy units! They are Duel, Buster, Blitz and Aegis!" This information shocked the entire room.

"All four of the G-Weapons?" Murrue was shocked upon hearing this. "Naruto-kun, please be careful."

 **Space**

Athrun remembered what Rau had told him. He would try to convince Naruto to join ZAFT, but if that were to fail he would have no choice but to take him down.

He noticed a familiar white, red and blue mobile suit destroying the last two GINNs with its beam rifle. He clenched the controls and placed his own beam rifle onto his hip before he ignited the wrist mounted beam saber.

Naruto detected another mobile suit heading towards him and he was ready to face off against it when he saw something shocking and felt the pilot's presence. "The Aegis? Athrun…" He took out a beam saber and flew towards the Aegis.

"Naruto, put your saber down. I came here to talk," came Athrun's voice. "We are not enemies, right?"

"There is nothing to talk about Athrun?" Naruto replied as he grips the control even harder. "You guys are attacking so you decide."

"You are a Coordinator like me, so why are you fighting against your own kind?" Athrun really wanted answers from his friend despite the GINN pilots he had killed.

"My own kind you say." Naruto said he started to think about it. "MY OWN KIND KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Naruto, we are under attack!" Miriallia said as he looked around and saw the Archangel was under attack.

"Damn it Sensei-chan." Naruto said as he tried to fly towards them but Athrun blocked him. "Get out of my way Athrun!"

"Why are you fighting for the Earth Alliance? Why did you side with the Naturals?" Athrun shouted as Naruto scowled and raised his saber.

"I'm not a part of the Earth Alliance, but the woman I love his on that ship so I can afford to let her die!" Naruto said as the two beam saber clashed. "And look who is talking, why are you in ZAFT and why did you decide to become involved in the war?" Athrun remained silent as Naruto went on. "You told me that you hated the idea of war, so why did you attack Heliopolis?" Naruto shouted as the Strike delivered a kick that send Athrun flying back.

"It was an accident but the Naturals deserved it, they were building weapons there and turned it into a target." Athrun finally answered. Naruto's beam saber met again with Athrun's and sparks formed between the two Gundams as they pushed forward against each other.

"Heliopolis was neutral and so am I!" Suddenly Naruto noticed something and pulled away as an emerald beam streaked past him and Athrun.

"What the hell are you doing Athrun, you are not fighting back!" The Duel Gundam began firing at the Strike, forcing Naruto to use his shield to block the beams.

"Yzak." Athrun said.

"The X102, it too." Naruto said as he continue to block the attack. "What is going on here?"

 **The Archangel**

"Fire!" Natarle commanded.

The missiles flew at the Buster, forcing Dearka to shoot them down with his gun launcher. He opened the Buster's missile pods, releasing a flurry that the Archangel's CIWs shot down.

"Release fragmentation missiles around the area the Blitz was once seen in," Murrue commanded

"FIRE!" Natarle yelled.

The Archangel fired a missile, which split and released a storm of shrapnel. Nichol quickly deactivated the Blitz's ultimate weapon. Its phase shift armour activated and the shrapnel bounced off of it. Nichol then raised his shield, blocking a shot from one of the Gottfrieds.

 **In the meantime**

"Damn it, stay still!" Naruto shouted as he fires the rifle as Yzak dodged the shot. "I hate rifle." Naruto continue to fire not realizing that his energy was draining.

"Hahaha you never hit me with the way you fight." Yzak boasted as he charged at Naruto.

"Don't go in close Yzak!" Athrun wanted to say but his mouth would not open.

"Got you now!" Yzak charged with his beam saber only for Naruto to block it with his.

"You are in my range." Naruto said he easily over power and delivered a kick to the stomach.

"Argh!" Yzak screamed out from the hit.

"It's over!" Naruto said as he came down on Yzak.

"Damn it! Move." Yzak turn on the thruster to fly but not without losing the machine right arm.

*boom*

"I am not done as yet!" Naruto turn on his thruster and charged at Yzak.

"Shit I am done for." A scared Yzak said as Naruto's Strike appeared above him.

"Damn missiles!" Naruto shouted as he flew backwards and using the shield to block the attack.

"Yzak are you ok?" Dearka asked as he continues to fire at Naruto who dodged his attacks.

"I'm fine and thanks." Yzak growled.

"Let's team up and get this guy!"

 **With La Flaga**

"I hope you are doing ok kid, we may have started off on the wrong foot but I hope we can work it out." La Flaga was flying among the debris biding his time until he was closer enough to attack the Vesalius. He look through the targeting system as he got closer and closer. "Not as yet, just a few more feet and they won't know what hit them."

 **On the _Vesalius_**

Rau had decided that they would open fire once the enemy was within range; he hoped that his pilots would be smart enough to get out of the way in time.

"Enemy vessel closing in, distance 630." said the communications officer. "It will soon be in our attack range."

"We will be joining the attack captain." Rau said in an impassive voice as he turn to the captain.

"But our own mobile suit is out there, we can't fire the main canons." The shocked captain said, he did not think it was a good idea. "What if you hit one of our own?"

"Our boys know better than to be caught in a little friendly fire." Rau replied with a smile. "Beside I know you can see that our enemies have canons too."

"Damn it." The said to himself, he really did not want to do it but he did not have any choice. "Prepared to fire the main canons on my command!"

"Targeting the enemy ship!"

"Main cannons online and ready for your command captain!" All the guns started pointing towards where Naruto and the other were fighting.

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto as he dodged the mobile suit that belongs to Dearka and delivered a knee to the mobile suit.

"Damn bastard!" Dearka roared as Naruto fired at him. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" If it was for the mobile armour he would have die.

"Dearka!" Yzak roared as he fired at Naruto was dodging the attack with ease.

"You are really starting to get o my nerves!" Naruto roared as he attacked Yzak only to hit with some missiles. "Arghhhh!" As he regain control with his thruster just in time to dodge the beam saber from Yzak.

"Yzak, let attack him together!" Dearka shouted he started to realize that this guy was good and taking him on one by one is a bad idea especially in close combat.

"I thought you would never ask, this guy is trouble." Yzak said as the two charged at Naruto as they fire missiles and beam shot at him.

"Shit." Naruto as he dodged and block the attacks not realizing that is energy was almost finish. "There is no out if I choose to run then sensei-chan and the other will die."

 **With La Flaga**

"Just hold on a little longer kid." La Flaga was closer with ever second, he wanted to help the kid and if this plan work then they would be safe. "Got you now!"

 **With the Archangel**

"Detecting laser fire coming from the enemy ship."

"It's has lock on to us!"

"Damn it." Natarle said the she looked at the captain. "Well captain."

"Naruto, please don't die." Murrue thought was interrupted by Natarle's voice.

"Prepare to fire pulse laser canon!" Natarle shouted.

"Naruto-kun is out there." Murrue shouted. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"It's too risky, it either fire or draw fire!" Natarle replied.

"Damn it!" Murrue said as she slammed her hands unto the arm rest. "I can't fire, I won't but if I don't then we all die but if I do then Naruto-kun will die." She was struggling with the decision with let her new form love die or everybody else as tears came to her eyes.

 **Naruto vs Yzak and Dearka**

"Damn that bastard is fast." Yzak shouted as they continue to fire but Naruto kept on dodging them.

"Got you now!" Dearka shouted as he fired the missiles.

"Is that all you have!" Naruto shouted as he used his beam rifle to shoot them down. "Back at you!" He fires at them.

"Damn it Athrun help us!" Yzak shouted as he dodge the beam shots.

 **In the Vesalius**

Rau knew that this was the perfect opportunity to destroy the Legged Ship. "Take aim; don't fire until I give the order."

"Yes, sir." The _Vesalius_ had its 120cm high-energy beam cannons target the _Archangel_ and the crew waited for Rau to signal that the enemy ship was close enough.

 **With La Flaga**

"Got you ow Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" La Flaga roared as his mobile armour pick up speed and shoot up into the air.

 **In the Vesalius**

"Fire the thrust to pitch angle 60!" Rau shouted shout shocking captain Ades.

"Huh." As the only thing Ades could say.

"Heat source approaching from beneath, it's a mobile armour!"

"What?" A dump faced Ades said.

"Activate CWIS!"

"Lower to pitch angle 60!" The ship tried to turn but it was too late.

 **With La Flaga**

"Too late!" La Flaga shouted as he released the four gun barrels off his mobile armour as the guns appeared from out of them and started firing at the Vesalius as he fire the main weapon from his Moebius Zero. "ALL RIGHT!" He fired a missile from his mobile armour to finish the job.

 **With the Vesalius**

*boom*

*boom*

.The Moebius Zero had managed to damage the ZAFT vessel with the use of its four gun barrels and linear gun.

"The mobile armour is escaping!"

"Shoot it down!" Rau roared

"We can't, the number five sodium wall has been damaged by the attack; it's on fire."

 _"_ La Flaga, I should have known." Rau gritted his teeth and turned his attention towards Ades. "Alert the _Galvani_ and the _Gamow_ at once! We're pulling out."

 **With the Archangel**

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga, mission complete and he is heading back towards the ship." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank kami that I wasn't force to choose between Naruto and the crew." Murrue said with a smile but did not realize that Natarle was looking at her. "Let get those trash out of our way, prepare to attack the ship up ahead!"

"Loading grin one and two standing by!"

"Message Lieutenant La Flaga to clear out." Murrue order. "Miriallia send the message to Naruto, I mean the strike pilot to stay clear of our fire."

"Hai!" Miriallia replied.

"Opening barrels!"

N **aruto vs the redcoat pilots**

The redcoat pilots were still engaged in battle against the Strike. They knew the pilot wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once, but they still had to be careful.

"Damn, when will it stop?" Naruto said as he continue to dodge the attacks.

"NARUTO!"

"Not now Miriallia." Naruto replied as he focus on dodging the attacks.

"The Archangel is about to attack get out of there." Miriallia inform him.

"What the?" The red coats saw the coons coming out. Just then, they suddenly received a message.

VESALIUS WAS DAMAGED BY SURPRISE ATTACK, WITHDRAW ALL UNITS IMMEDIATELY.

"The _Vesalius_ was hit?" asked Yzak in shock. Dearka was equally shocked.

"Commander Le Creuset is ordering us to retreat?" Before anyone else could say anything, the _Archangel_ fired both of its Lohengrin Positron cannons at the _Vesalius_. The _Nazca_ -class destroyer evaded the blast, but one of the beams grazed the hull, further damaging the ship.

 **With the Archangel**

"The ship is retreating!"

"That's good, Miriallia did you signal the Strike to come back to the ship?" Murrue asked.

"Yes captain!" Miriallia replied.

"Good we will continue to Artemis at maximum combat speed!" Murrue ordered.

 **Naruto vs the red coats**

"Looks like I am save." Naruto said as he flies towards the Archangel.

This really pissed Yzak off. Focusing on the battle again, he noticed that the Strike was trying to escape from the battle, and continued his attack. "After what you did to me, there is no way in hell you are going to escape!" Yzak roared as he continues to fire after the strike.

"Damn! This guy don't know when to quit!" The Strike avoid all the beam shots.

Athrun hailed the Duel. "Yzak, what the hell are you doing!? We've been ordered to retreat!"

"Stay out of this, coward!" yelled Yzak through the Aegis' communications as he continue as the others join in.

 **With the Archangel**

"He's surrounded!"

"Hurry give me back up fire!" Murrue roared, she was not going to leave him or let him die.

"Impossible, we might hit him too!" Natarle replied as Murrue gritted her teeth.

"Naruto-kun." Miriallia said with a worried look.

"Naruto." Tolie may not like him because he always have Miriallia's attention whether he wanted it or not but he certainly did not want him to die.

"That's not even the bad news,, I am worried about the Strike remaining power supply." Natarle said.

"I know." Murrue growled as she tries to think of something. "Where is Lieutenant La Flaga?"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto fired at the Duel, to no avail. The beams it didn't dodge were blocked by its shield. Suddenly, the Strike's beam rifle stopped working completely.

"Oh no, I'm out of energy!" Naruto didn't like the look of this as the Strike's Phase Shift Armor deactivated, returning it to its original dull metal grey color.

"Dies you son of a bitch!" Yzak roared as he prepare to slice the Strike in half. Before the Duel could finish off its opponent, the Aegis quickly transformed into its mobile armor attack mode and grabbed hold of the Strike.

 _"Gotcha." Athrun said._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yzak shouted, he was pissed he wanted to kill that bastard for destroy his Gundam's arm.

"I'm capturing the Strike," Athrun said with a smile. "It's out of power now and it can't continue fighting."

"WHAT?! But we were ordered to destroy it, what you're doing is against Commander Le Creuset's orders!" Yzak was furious that Athrun had intervened.

"If we have the chance to capture it, we should take it." With the Strike in their hands, the Blitz and the other three Gundams made their way back towards the _Vesalius_.

"You damn piece of shit, work!" Naruto, trying unsuccessfully to get the Strike out of the Aegis' grip. He refused to leave the woman he love and his friends behind, and he intended to make sure they get through this war.

"Athrun, what are you up to?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking you to the _Vesalius_." Athrun frowned.

"Are you stupid; there is no way in hell I am going to set foot on a ZAFT ship?" Naruto inform his friend.

"You are a Coordinator, you're one of us." Athrun tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"So what, that doesn't mean I am going to join ZAFT!" Naruto yelled through the communication channel.

"That's enough!" Athrun snapped, he wasn't listen Naruto's foolishness anymore. "Let me take you, otherwise… I would have no choice but to shoot you down." Naruto knew that he didn't have any choice now, since he was completely defenseless at the moment. "I already lost my mother to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, so I…"

"I already told you, I am not going anywhere!" Naruto roared as the orange necklace around his neck started to glow, Naruto took out the necklace only for it to shoot out of his hand and into the system which release a burst of orange particles.

"Arghhhhhh!" Athrun screamed as red particles blast him away from Naruto.

"What is going on?" Naruto said inside of the Gundam started to change, his seat vanished and he was standing in a white area. "What the hell?" He was naked then he looked up to see two circular shape machine spinning as they came down.

The first came down around him and it continue to spin as Naruto head appeared between the two machines. "Argh!" Naruto screamed out pain as this tight black liquid started to attach itself to his body like clothes. "Argh!" He screamed out even louder as he struggled to escape, if his body wasn't strong enough then this tight liquid would crush every bone in his body.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Naruto continue to scream as the liquid covered his entire body form in a glossy red spandex suit.

 **"System online, welcome Uzumaki-sama."** A voice said from the machine. " **Now begin pilot scan."**

*pant*

*pant*

Naruto finally got the energy to stand up and the Gundam scan his body. "What is going on here?"

" **System scan complete. Welcome Uzumaki Naruto**."

"Uzumaki my name isn't Yamato! It's Yamato!" Naruto shouted at the system. "And who are you?"

 **"I am Kurama, the AI that was in your crystal!"** Kurama said.

"What happen to the Gundam?" Naruto asked.

 **"It has been remodel."**

 **With Athrun and the others**

"What the hell just happen?"

"Damn it, Athrun this is all your fault!" Yzak roared.

"Who cares, let's just attack anyway!" They pointed their guns at the Strike ready to fire when the Moebius Zero fired at the Gundams, forcing him to fly back.

 **With the Archangel**

"Launch the Launcher Striker!" Murrue shouted.

"But Captain something weird is going on out there!"

"Fine, launch it when you see an opening." Murrue growled, she wasn't going to lose Naruto because of that idiot.

"Hai captain!" The man said as he prepare to launch the Launcher Striker.

 **With Naruto and the others**

"Naruto Yamato, can you hear me Naruto Yamato!" La Flaga shouted in is communication device. "What is going on?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga!" Naruto finally replied. "What is it?" From the red sphere that surrounds him

"Thank kami kid! The _Archangel_ is preparing to send the Launcher Striker, but you need to be there to receive it!" Mu attacked the Aegis and the others with the Zero's gun barrels, hoping to distract them long enough for Naruto to get away and make his way back to the ship.

"I don't care if it is in that thing, I am still going to kill him!" The Duel, Buster and Blitz gave pursuit to make sure that he didn't make it out of this alive.

"Ah!" Naruto roared as the sphere shattered as a new Gundam (check out my Facebook page to see it) came out of it and flies passes Yzak Gundam and one of its tails caught him.

*boom*

"Argh!" Yzak screamed out in pain as his Gundam left leg blew up.

"Yzak!" They shouted.

"It change!" Was on everybody's mind.

The _Archangel_ fired its Valiant Linear cannons and several missiles at the three enemy mobile suits while loading the Launcher Striker into the Starboard catapult.

"Naruto-kun." Murrue said with a smile as waits until the Strike or whatever it was now call was in position before she would give the order to deploy the Launcher Striker.

"GAT-X102 Duel is approaching!" Called out one of the crewmembers.

"Hurry up and finish them off baby, I have a surprise waiting for you," Murrue said to herself.

 **With Naruto**

"Prepare for docking Kuruma." Naruto said as they reached the Launcher Striker. Naruto got himself ready to switch packs. "Damn this feels weird." He felt the pack switch and the huge Agni cannon on his back.

"I won't stop until you die! Guys help me" Yzak shouted as they grab unto to him so he could point his beam rifle at the Strike and locked onto his target. "See you in hell," he thought before firing the grenade, knowing that anything would now be able to destroy the Strike now that it couldn't use its Phase Shift Armor anymore.

The explosion was visible across the entire battlefield. Everyone watched in shock while Yzak began grinning. "It's finished!"

Just then, a beam came out of nowhere he fires Agni cannon at the enemy mobile suits. Dearka and Nicol dodged the shots with Yzak, but they knew that they couldn't avoid being hit forever.

"Guys, we have to retreat now!" Nicol in the Buster hauled the Duel away from the area. The Blitz and the Aegis took one last glance at the Strike or whatever it was now, the Moebius Zero and the _Archangel_ before making their retreat.

The battle was over.

 **The Vesalius** **Pilot Lounge later**

Yzak slammed Athrun against the lockers in anger. "You stupid bastard! If you hadn't interfered with me…"

"That's quite the disaster, all because you decided to disobey Commander Le Creuset's orders" said Dearka with his arms crossed.

"Yzak, please calm down. It wasn't Athrun's fault for what happened," Nicol said softly as Nicol entered. The silver-haired pilot gave him a dark hateful glare before turning his attention back to Athrun just as Nicol spoke. "Now is not the time for this."

"We had four G-weapons, four fucking G-weapons but we couldn't even take that fucking pilot down!" Yzak roared, he was piss his Gundam was almost destroyed.

"Taking it out on Athrun won't solve anything; you of all people should know that." Yzak gritted his teeth for a moment, but let Athrun go before taking off with Dearka.

Nicol floated over towards Athrun and knew that he was troubled.

"Hey, is there something bothering you? What you did earlier wasn't like you at all." Athrun just looked away.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." With that he left the lounge and began thinking about the battle before.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto exited the change room, now donning the blue Earth Alliance volunteer uniform, and sighed as he floated towards his room.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turn around only to be hugged by Flay. "I was so scared, are you ok? I thought I lose you."

"I am find Flay-chan." Naruto hugged her back. "And don't worry I am not going anywhere." Suddenly they heard a voice

"Could I have a word with the kid?" Mu went over towards Naruto. "Look kid I know we got off on the wrong and for that I am sorry."

"Fine I'll accept it, if you accept mine." Naruto said as they shook hands. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's private." La Flaga replied.

"Flay-chan, why don't you go and look for the others." Naruto said as she glared at La Flaga. "I will be there soon."

"Ok Naruto-kun!" Flay replied as she left.

"Follow me." The Hawk led the young Coordinator to another room. "Listen, I want you to put a lock on the Gundam OS so that no one can operate it except you. Understand?"

"There is no need." Naruto said which confuse the Hawk. "Is that all?"

"I hope you are right and no." Mu said then remember something. "Captain Murrue decided to place you in one of the pilot's room, you will need this." As he handed him the room card.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he exit the room.

"Shit I forgot to ask him what happen with the Strike or whatever it is call now." La Flaga said to himself. "But knowing him he wouldn't tell me."

 **An hour later**

Hey had just finish celebrating Naruto's victory, they tried to bring up the Strike changes but Naruto would change the subject so they left it alone. "Sweet dreams Naruto-kun." Flay said as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on his cheek. "And thanks for saving us again." As Miriallia and Sai glared at them.

"Damn it, Flay we are to be married." Sai wanted to go over there and punch Naruto but he couldn't, for one Naruto would kick his ass and two Flay was the one throwing herself at him.

"I wish they didn't put your room so far from ours." Miriallia said pushing Flay away and hugged him, she wasn't brave enough like Flay. "Damn bitch she wants to keep Naruto-kun away from me." 

"Let's go Miriallia, we need to talk." Tolie said as he drag her off Naruto. "You are a real hero thanks for saving us." As he shook Naruto's hand.

"From what I heard you guys were heroes too, well good night guys." Naruto said as he left the room and head for his room, he realized that his room was three doors down from Murrue's room. Naruto open the door to see that his room was pretty big it had its own shower, a small living room and a bedroom.

"Well I better take a shower." Naruto took off his clothes and when into the shower, it took him 20 minutes to finish. "That felt great." He used the towel to dry off before going through his bag and put on his clothes.

"I better get some sleep before we reach Artemis." Naruto said as he entered the bedroom and turn on the light only to see Murrue in one of his shirt ONLY.

"Sensei-chan, what are you doing here not that I mind." A blushing Naruto said as he stared at her.

"To make sure that I wasn't dreaming and you made it back safe." Murrue jumped out of the bed and hugged him and started to cry. "I am so glad that you are alive, I don't think I would want to live if you didn't make it back alive."

"I am sorry I made you feel that way." Naruto said as he lift her head up. "I am not going anywhere unless it is to heaven after we had our kids and have grown old together." He puling Murrue towards him and crashed his lips on hers. The two of them began their passionate lip lock, their tongues melding with one another.

"Oh yes!" She moan as Naruto squeezed her ass, he could tell she was horny and to be fair he was horny too.

Murrue pulled back from the kiss tugging on Naruto bottom lip in her teeth as she did and before he knew it he had found his pants on the ground. Naruto gasped as he felt Murrue push him onto the bed.

 **Onboard the Vesalius**

Rau was in his office, and he was not happy that the Archangel and the Strike had survived. There was now nothing that he could do, as he had been called back to the PLANTs by the Supreme Council concerning the destruction of Heliopolis. "Those fools."

"Captain Ades, once the boys have rest I want Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol brought to my office at once," he said.

"What for?" Ades raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to speak with them about the situation, and this discussion must be held in a private location."

"Very well, Commander."

 **With Naruto**

. "Ah Naruto...," Murrue eyes closed in pleasure as he began to grind his crotch with her lower region. Lowering his head, he then began to place wet kisses on her neck as Murrue turned her head sideways to give more access to him.

His hands were busy in gently cupping her breast as Naruto bit her skin lightly.

"Oh Naruto...it feels so good...don't stop," Murrue moaned as his hardened member was now straining his underwear. Murrue was fully enjoying getting this much intimate with someone in a very long time as she kept moaning loudly, both of their bodies now sweaty when they began to get rid of their remaining clothing.

Now staring at her naked form beneath him, Naruto couldn't help but stare in wonder while Murrue averted her gaze, a shy expression on her face as she covered her breasts.

"D-Don't stare at me," she muttered softly making him smile. Gently grabbing hold of her wrists, he revealed her breasts before leaning down next to her ear.

"You don't have to hide them from me my beautiful... and sexy captain-chan," Naruto whispered making her blush bright red.

"Baka..." Murrue muttered with a small smile when a loud moan escaped her lips, her back arching as Naruto began to rub her pink pussy lips, as a smirk appeared on his face.

*knock*

*knock*

They both groaned at the interruption. Murrue leaned her forehead against Naruto's forehead.

"Ignore it," she whispered.

"Yamato-san, can I have a word!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "It's Natarle?!" he whispered harshly.

Murrue narrowed her eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting her at all." Naruto sighed. "I'd better go see what she wants." Naruto got off Murrue and wrapped a towel around his waist and towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as Natarle looked at him and blushed.

"Sweet Kami, his build like a Greek kami." Natarle said to herself as she started to drool a little until Naruto cleared his throat. "Oh yes I came here to personally thank you for saving our lives." As she extend her hands.

"It was nothing and I also wanted to thank you and your crew for saving mind too." Naruto took it. 'I know we started out on a bad note but I want to say I am sorry."

"Don't mention it beside I wasn't so nice to you either." Natarle said with a smile.

"You know you look a lot more beautiful when you smile,, you should smile more." Naruto said as she blush even harder.

"Thank you." Natarle stuttered as she made her retreat as Naruto closed the door to a pissed off Murrue.

"Are you done with your flirting?" Murrue growled as Naruto picked her up and smile.

"I was not flirting, I was just getting her to leave quickly." Naruto replied as he lay her on the bed.

"That better be the case." Murrue said as he kissed her.

End


	7. Chapter 7 Vanishing Gundam

**Flay: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR Gundam Seed (owned by** **Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, Sunrise** **and all the people who help them)**

 **Jay3000: I looking for a beta for this story so that means this story isn't Beta'ed.**

People thought

* * *

Guest chapter 6 . Oct 31

Jay3000: What's retarded is your review

R-king 93

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

thor94

Jay3000: I got from G- Gundam, one of the Gundam anime I watched growing up. 

snake1980

Jay3000: It will you just have to wait to find out

bladetri

Jay3000: Glad you enjoy it

Deathslayer1996

Jay3000: Who knows kukukuku

BigBoySpartan and NinjaFang1331

Jay3000: Thank you.

Guest chapter 6 . Aug 19

Jay3000: You need to re-write this review because it doesn't any make sense.

Zero H Gundam

Jay3000: No only the one on the story cover and for the pairing yes and maybe the pink hair girl and Milly.

* * *

Last Time

* * *

"Yamato-san, can I have a word!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "It's Natarle?!" he whispered harshly.

Murrue narrowed her eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting her at all." Naruto sighed. "I'd better go see what she wants." Naruto got off Murrue and wrapped a towel around his waist and towards the door.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as Natarle looked at him and blushed.

"Sweet Kami, his build like a Greek kami." Natarle said to herself as she started to drool a little until Naruto cleared his throat. "Oh yes I came here to personally thank you for saving our lives." As she extend her hands.

"It was nothing and I also wanted to thank you and your crew for saving mine too." Naruto took it. 'I know we started out on a bad note but I want to say I am sorry."

"Don't mention it beside I wasn't so nice to you either." Natarle said with a smile.

"You know you look a lot more beautiful when you smile, you should smile more." Naruto said as she blush even harder.

"Thank you." Natarle stuttered as she made her retreat as Naruto closed the door to a pissed off Murrue.

"Are you done with your flirting?" Murrue growled as Naruto picked her up and smile.

"I was not flirting, I was just getting her to leave quickly." Naruto replied as he lay her on the bed.

"That better be the case." Murrue said as he kissed her.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Vanishing Gundam**

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes as he let the warm water cascade down his body, undoing the tight knots under his muscles. That's when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and a very female body press against his back.

"Murrue, I see you haven't got enough of this coordinator cock!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Murrue giggled. "Oh please, I just felt like we could conserve more water by taking a single bath together."

Naruto chuckled. "Hahaha, you don't have a single environmentalist bone in your body."

"Hehehheehhe you got me there." Murrue laughed as she kissed Naruto's shoulder. Her hand skimmed down his chest until it arrived at its destination. "Or is it I who got you."

* * *

 **Lemon Alert**

* * *

Naruto moaned as her hand wrapped around his cock. "Damn." He found it unbelievable how fast Murrue could make him hard. Murrue gently moved her hand up and down his large member. Naruto rolled his neck around, humming as he gave into her touch. His eyes were half-hooded as he watched Murrue pump him in her small, soft hand. Her other hand reached around to squeeze and play with his balls.

"Murrue, right there." Naruto whispered, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself.

Murrue kissed the nape of his neck and along his shoulders as she started pumping Naruto faster.

"Holy shit." Naruto gasped. He hummed pleasantly, licking his lips. He could certainly get used to having more showers like this.

"I love how hot and hard you feel in my hand." Murrue whispered against his ear. She licked the shell of his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Naruto groaned deeply. "Are you sure it is ok to keep the others waiting?" They were waiting because they are trying to make contact with Artemis.

"Are you tell me that you want me to stop what I am doing and go and talk to them?" Murrue pumped him faster, her thumb swiping the head each time.

"Oh, no complaints here, I am just asking." Naruto said raggedly, making Murrue giggle.

Murrue sucked on his earlobe. "Cum for me, baby."

Naruto leaned his free hand on the glass door of the shower as he started moving his hips forward, essentially thrusting himself into Murrue's hand. He panted lightly as he came moments later. He closed his eyes, feeling himself go limp in Murrue's hand. He watched as his cum fell away from Murrue's skin from the shower head as she washed his dick thoroughly. As soon as she let go of him, Naruto pressed her against the wall of the shower and started attacking her mouth. He lifted one of her legs so that it hung from his hip.

"God, yes!" Murrue screamed against his mouth as she weaved her fingers through Naruto's hair.

Their lips moved frantically against one another as Naruto ground his hips against Murrue's. She mewled against his mouth, running her hands up and down his back. She got bold enough to move her hands further down and groped his behind, bringing him closer to rub against her crotch. Naruto pulled away from her, growling lightly.

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

Murrue smirked as Naruto hiked her up against the wall, instantly wrapping her legs around Naruto. She cupped Naruto's jaw on both sides as she brought his lips back to hers in a firm kiss.

"Fuck me. Give it to me good and hard, baby!" The captain of the Archangel shouted.

Naruto began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts. "Oh I plan to." He paused as he stared up at Murrue.

"You better." He moved his hand between them to position his cock at her entrance. He glanced up to meet her gaze and move inside her in one rough thrust. Naruto placed his hands on either side of her head as he started moving in and out of her warm canal at a brisk pace. Naruto gazed at Murrue intensely as her face became distorted with pleasure, mouth parted open and cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. His eyes moved down to her bouncing breasts, smiling a bit as he did so. He was utterly impressed by how phenomenal her breasts were. They were perfectly round and perky and succulent. Naruto leaned forward to capture a nipple into his mouth, causing Murrue to cry out and hold onto Naruto harder as he rammed into her.

"Ahh...mmm...yes, that feels nice." Murrue murmured as she watched Naruto fondle her breasts.

"I love your tits." Naruto said against her breasts, groping them and pushing them together. "So big and juicy."

Murrue smirked. "And all yours, baby." She whimpered when Naruto nipped at her nipple, gasping and sighing as Naruto rolled it around with his tongue. "Mmm...Suck on those titties, Naruto. Please, suck on them."

Naruto did as she wished, slowing down his thrusts as he devoured her breasts like a starving man. Murrue's mouth opened into a wide 'O', arching her back against him.

"Mmm...ohh...ahhh...Fuck me, fuck me." she breathed. "Pound that cock nice and hard into me! Give it to me good, baby!"

Naruto gave in and started smacking his hips violently against hers, smirking as Murrue clenched her eyes shut and started moaning loudly. He leaned his forehead against hers, watching her lustful gaze back into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back down to hers, tangling her tongue over and over with his. Her hips met his stroke for stroke as her legs tightened around his waist. Naruto broke away from their kiss, gasping as he sped up inside of her.

"Oh yes I'm cumming!" Murrue screamed out as she came all over his cock.

"But I am not." Naruto said as she continue to pound her pussy.

"Oh kami Naruto, I can't take it anymore." Murrue screamed as Naruto went faster and harder for five more minutes as she came again. "OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" As Naruto started to slow down.

"Oh shit, I love this tight pussy." Naruto said as he fell her wall close in on his cock, he did not know how much longer he would last.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah." Naruto groaned.

"Put me down, Naruto." Murrue ordered in her captain voice.

"Hai Captain!" Naruto paused his thrusting and carefully set Murrue back down, his engorged cock against brushing her stomach. Murrue gave him a devious grin as she sank down onto her knees and started licking his cock like a lollipop.

"Sweet kami!" Naruto hissed.

Murrue winked at him before swirling her tongue around the head and tapping it against her tongue. Without further adieu, she stuffed it inside of her mouth and started sucking hard on it, humming as she tasted his pre-cum. Naruto's neck fell back and he started rolling his neck around his lazily, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Look at you," He said, staring down at her through hooded eyes. "Face of an angel. Mouth of a whore. Are you proud of that, Captain? Are you proud of being such a good cocksucker?"

Murrue paused as she jerked off his cock with a smirk. "Absolutely."

She twirled her tongue around the head for a bit as she played with his balls. She gave long, hot licks up and down his dick before she starts to suck on his balls and jerking him off simultaneously.

"Murrue, you'll be the end of me." Naruto muttered.

Murrue grinned up at him, placing his dick between her big breasts. Naruto took his cue and started thrusting his dick in between them. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

A few thrusts later, Naruto was spraying his cum all over Murrue's chest. He stood there, panting on shaky legs as Murrue gathered some of the cum off her chest for a taste.

"Mmm...You taste so good, Naruto."

Naruto stared down at her with dark eyes for a moment before bringing her to her feet and slamming his lips against hers.

"Not as good as you do." he growled.

Murrue giggled. "Why, thank you. This is the best shower I've ever had."

Naruto chuckled. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up so you can go back to order people around."

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto and Murrue had gotten dress and was walking down the hall when Naruto asked her about Artemis.

"It was created in CE 35, the Artemis asteroid fortress was built by the Eurasian Federation at Lagrange 3 during the space arms race taking place at this time." Murrue inform him as they walked to their destination. "While Artemis's location is considered strategically worthless, the Eurasian forces nonetheless protected it with a Lightwave Barrier known as the "Umbrella of Artemis". This defense gave Artemis a reputation as an impenetrable fortress.

"Wow." Naruto said in shock, he had never heard about it before.

"Since the power requirements of a light waver barrier are immense, the "Umbrella of Artemis" is only activated when enemy forces were sighted." Murrue finished as they reach the cross road with them going in different direction.

"So when can we meet up again?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure since there will be lots of other officers there, who will be constantly watching us." Murrue said with a frown. "Unless you suddenly start giving trouble for me to give you your punishment personally."

"Oh I will." As they walked off in different direction.

 **Bridge**

"Captain, we've just received a message from Artemis. The request to enter the base has been acknowledged," Arnold Neumann reported. "An inspecting officer has been sent."

"Understood." replied Murrue, quite relieved that they were allowed into the Umbrella of Artemis. After several minutes, Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph had arrived at the bridge, his face completely serious as he stared at the crew.

"Welcome." Murrue said to the new arrival. "We are very grateful that you have given us permission to dock." When suddenly several soldiers came running in with rifles which was now pointed at them.

"What's going on here?" Murrue couldn't believe what she was seeing and she wanted answers from Biddaulph.

"I advise you to remain silent, Captain." He said, before turning his attention back to the rest of the crew as several of the soldiers entered the ship.

"What is the meaning of this, we are on the same side!" Natarle shouted, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"This vessel is under immediate lockdown as of right now," Biddaulph declared. "Due to the fact that while we've allowed you into our base, we have not identified you as friendly."

"Bastard…" Natarle in a low tone. Biddaulph simply shook his head.

"Take these two lovely ladies to Rear Admiral Garcia." He told his troops. "I'm sure he would like to have a word with them." Three soldiers led the women out of the bridge, Biddaulph following close behind.

"Keep cool Naruto, I don't want them to find out you are a coordinator." Murrue said to herself.

All around the ship the soldiers where pointing their guns at the crew and their resident.

"I won't hesitate to kill a pretty boy." One of the soldiers said as he pushed La Flaga out of his room and into the hall way.

 **At the hangar**

"What is going on?" The chief engineer said as the soldiers pointed their guns at him and his crew.

"Shut up and move along." One of the soldiers said as he used his gun to push another crew member.

 **With Naruto and the others**

"Here let me feed you Naruto-kun." Flay said as she push the food in his mouth before he could respond.

"No let me." Miriallia shouted as she push more food into Naruto's mouth before he could even start on the one Flay gave him.

"Here is some more!" Flay shouted as Naruto stopped her and started to swallow his food.

"You girls do know that I can feed myself." Naruto replied with a smile.

"We know but this is our way of thanking you." Miriallia said as she glared at Flay.

"Damn you Naruto." Sai growled as he watch Flay feeding Naruto.

"I would look at them if I were you, it's not good for your health." Tolie said to his friend.

"Why are you not upset as I am?" Sai looked at his friend.

"Flay, Miriallia." Naruto called their names. "Why isn't Tolie or Sai eating with us?" Naruto asked as a sad look appeared on Miriallia's face.

"Tolie and I broke up." Miriallia said which shocked Naruto.

"Why? When?" Naruto asked.

"A few hours ago." Miriallia said in a sad voice. "We kind of grew a part."

"Is here anything I can do?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. "I will talk to him."

"I can't tell him that he is the reason why we broke up." Miriallia said to herself. "No it is ok, I am fine with how things work out.'

'If you say so." Naruto turn to Flay. "So what about Sai?"

"Well…" Suddenly several armoured men burst into the room and points their rifles at them. "No one moves!"

"Put your hands where we can see them."

"Get in here!" They shove the engineers into the room too.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said as Flay and Miriallia clink to him in fear. "Murrue-chan."

 **Artemis**

Rear Admiral Garcia watches different camera points from Archangel with a smile. "The rumors about a ship in Heliopolis are true." The captain said.

"Yes and who would have thought it would just jumped into our laps." General Garcia said as he continue to watch the feed. "I can't let them leave until I know everything about hat ship so we will invite them to stay on for a long period."

*knock*

"Yes." Rear Admiral Garcia answered.

"Excuse me sir but I have brought the three officers from the unidentified ship to you as requested." A voice said from behind the door.

"Bring them in." Rear Admiral Garcia replied. The door open as Murrue, Natarle and La Flaga entered the room.

"Greetings, welcome to Artemis!" Rear Admiral Garcia said with a smile.

 **The Gamow**

The _Gamow_ waited outside of the Artemis base. Rau had left Zelman in charge of the entire operation, and the captain was currently speaking with the four redcoat elites in the bridge.

"The Umbrella of Artemis protects the entire base from all beam and projectile attacks." He explained to the pilots. "It also keeps anything from getting out."

"So that means they won't attack us." Dearka said, to which Zelman nodded.

"The Lightwave Barrier is a very powerful defense against enemy forces, but Artemis hasn't had any strategic importance so we've ignored it up till now." Nicol snapped his finger.

"Is there any way we can get through?" Dearka asked. "The Legged Ship is in that base, after all."

"No," Zelman replied, shaking his head. "We don't have the means of getting through the umbrella. As long as we remain in this area, it will stay active. Even if we approached while the shield was down, they would easily detect us and reactivate it."

"Damn" Yzak muttered. He really wanted another crack at the Legged Ship and the Strike, but it wouldn't be happening as long as it was still inside Artemis.

After a few minutes of silence, Nicol suddenly spoke up again.

"There is one way to get through the shield." The other pilots and Zelman turned their attention towards him. "The Blitz has what we need to get past the shield undetected. It may have the Phase Shift Armor like the other G-Weapons, but it also has a system called Mirage Colloid."

"Mirage Colloid?" the _Gamow_ 's captain asked in interest.

"Yes, it renders the Blitz invisible to both the naked eye and computer sensors for up to 80 minutes. However, it requires the Phase Shift Armor to be deactivated beforehand."

"You gotta admit, this actually sounds like a good idea," Dearka said. He'd never thought that this technology existed.

"Alright, Nicol. You should get ready; we'll be there once you give us the signal," replied the silver-haired pilot.

 **Archangel**

Everyone is talking. "Does Artemis have anything against the Atlantic Alliance?" Sai asked one of his fellow crew member.

"That's not the problem." Tonomura replied sigh and was about to continue when he was cut off.

"We don't have an identification code." Paru growled.

. "Is it that much of a deal to these people?" Tolie wondered.

"Yeah, something like that." Chandra replied.

"No, there is something else." Neumann said.

"They are after something." Murdock said.

Naruto was about to get up when Flay and Miriallia pulled him back. "Don't do anything stupid, you are not the only one in here remember."

"Come on girls, I could take them all out in the blink of an eye." Naruto laughed but inside he knew Flay was right, he could have taken them down easily but the other would get caught in the crossfire.

 **Artemis**

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." He looked up from his laptop and frowned. "It looks like your identification files check out as Atlantic Federation IDs." Mu was the first to speak.

"We are very sorry for any trouble we might have caused, Rear Admiral." The officer waved Mu's comment off.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "While I have heard of your past exploits, it is both rather surprising and interesting to find you, the Hawk of Endymion onboard that vessel back in the docking bay."

"I wish I could tell you why I am on a secret mission." La Flaga said as the Garcia face lights up. "But I can't."

"I understand Lieutenant Mu La Flaga but I still can't supply you right away." Rear Admiral Garcia said.

"It vital that we are supply as quick as possible so we can head to lunar HQ." Murrue said in her captain's voice. "And get Naruto away from you people as quickly as possible."

"And as you know we are being pursue my ZAFT!" Natarle said.

"By ZAFT you say." Rear Admiral Garcia said as he pushed a single button on his desk. "Take a good look at this." The image of a _Laurasia_ -class Frigate outside of the base appeared on the wall-spanning screen behind him.

"One of the _Laurasia_ -classes?" Natarle remarked.

"This ship has been floating around this area for quite some time now," Garcia explained. "As long as the shields remain active, they won't do anything to the base."

"Damn it, they just won't quit." Murrue said to herself.

"Even if you were resupply you still wouldn't be able to leave." Rear Admiral Garcia said with a smile.

"They won't just leave us alone." La Flaga inform him. "We cannot afford to stay here and risk damage to Artemis."

"Hhahaahaha damage to Artemis, don't make me laughed." Rear Admiral Garcia had a cocky grin on his face. "They are powerless to do anything to us so they will eventually leave, it happens a lot around here."

"With all due respect Rear Admiral G-"

"I think it would be best if you three got some rest, I'll have the guards prepare your quarters. We will contact Lunar Headquarters as soon as the enemy ship leaves."

"Excuse me sir." An officer said as he entered

"But are you certain that Artemis will be safe." La Flaga asked.

"Of course it is, Lieutenant," said Garcia, as a group of soldier came and led the _Archangel_ Officers out.

 **Archangel, Cafeteria**

People are eating their lunch. "When will we be leaving?" Chandra asked with a tray of food.

"I don't know." Tonomura replied as he eats his food. "We can't fight against our allies."

"A lot of things happened in the Earth Alliance." Sai said as he looks around the place

"Damn it Athrun, you are the reason we are in this situation." Naruto said to himself as he stated to remember his meetings with his former friend and sighs.

 **Artemis**

 **In a room**

"This kind of treatment is inexcusable." Natarle growled as he pace around the room.

"There isn't much we can do because these guys don't seem like they want us to get back to the ship." La Flaga said as Natarle stopped. "But what worries me more is the fact that they think Artemis is safe."

"What do you have to say about this captain?" Natarle asked.

"Huh." Murrue wasn't listing because her mind was on Naruto and what she can do to get out of this place.

"I said what do you think about the situation we are in?" Natarle said.

"Oh yeah they are after something on the Archangel so that don't want us to leave." Murrue said with a sigh. "But what?"

 **Artemis**

"It appears that the ship as withdraw from the area."

. "Don't stop monitoring the area." Rear Admiral Garcia commanded. Then a captain comes in.

"The inspection went well, but we can't seem to even open the Gundam." The captain said. "None of our technician can't even pass the first wall of codes."

 **The Gamow**

"Distance from Artemis, twenty-five hundred, still no change in the protective light wave barrier," said the Gamow's sensor officer.

Down in the hangar, Nicol was prepping the Blitz, "Mirage Colloid voltage check." Nicol said to himself. "System all green, ready to launch," he paused and sighed.

Up above the hangar in the pilot lounge, Dearka and Yzak were looking down through the viewing ports to the hangar. "The Earth Forces sure come up with some bizarre stuff." commented Yzak to Dearka.

"It seems appropriate for Nicol though." Dearka smiled condescendingly. "A weapon fit for a coward." Yzak agreed with Dearka, but then Nicol had shown that he could be quite the tactician when he tried. So perhaps, their fellow pilot had more in mind than they were giving him credit for.

"Perhaps Dearka, but then, Nicol is resourceful and can surprise others, so we'll see," comment Yzak.

The Blitz meanwhile, stood up and headed to position itself for using the catapult.

 **Archangel**

To every surprise of all present, Rear Admiral Garcia entered, a few armed soldiers accompanying him.

"Alright," Rear Admiral said. "Who are the pilot and mechanic of the Strike?"

"The pilot and the mechanic are here aren't they." The Captain said as he looked around.

Naruto was about to get up when Murdock pushed him back down. Arnold Neumann walked towards the Rear Admiral and his expression darkened. "Why are you asking us that?" He said when the captain grabbed him. "The captain did not say or aren't you authorized to know."

Garcia simply grinned at this statement. "Enough we are aware that you are soldiers of the Atlantic Federation and you were selected for their secret military project."

"What are you planning to do with the Strike?" Neumann asked guardedly.

"We are not planning to do anything with it, but we feel honored to be granted the opportunity to see it before it is officially announced/" Garcia said with a hidden smirk. "So tell me, who is the pilot?"

"The pilot's Lieutenant La Flaga." One of the other crew members said as Garcia laughed.

"We were watching your previous battle; it's quite obvious that La Flaga is the pilot of the Moebius Zero." He suddenly saw Miriallia but didn't notice Naruto. "The pilot couldn't be a girl could it?" As he pulled her away from her seat.

"Miriallia!" They shouted.

"I suppose that if the captain of this vessel is a woman, then why not the pilot of the Strike as well?" The girl struggled to get free but was unable to escape Garcia's grip.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, and that was all it took for Naruto. Jerking free of Murdoch's grasp and grabbed the Rear Admiral's hand.

"Let her go or I will snap your wrist." Naruto said as he started to squeeze the man's hand.

"Argh!" As he let go of Miriallia's hand.

"I was the one piloting the Strike!" Naruto said.

"You really strong however, I highly doubt that you would be able to operate a complex machine like the Strike." Garcia growled as he glared at Naruto. "You really think I am a fool." As he attacked Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto easily dodged the punch and delivered a knee to the man's stomach.

*cough*

Rear Admiral Garcia fell to his knees only to receive an axe kick to his back. "Rear Admiral!" The soldiers shouted as they points their gun at Naruto ready to fire.

"Kill hi-"

"Wait! Naruto is telling the truth. He's the pilot." Flay shouted she trying to think of some way to save his life. "If you want to know, he's a Coordinator." This got Garcia's attention. He got back up, a sense of awe in his eyes.

"He's a coordinator? Very well, take him to the hangar at once." He ordered as the soldiers grabbed him and led him out of the room.

"Damn it Flay why did you do that!" Tolie shouted.

"Are you stupid they would have killed him if I hadn't said anything?" Flay fire back.

 **Space**

Meanwhile, Artemis disables its shield because they saw Nazca class is far away. The Nazca launches out Blitz, Nicol activates the Mirage Colloid, and it becomes invisible. "I can only use if for 80 minutes." Nicol commented.

 **Archangel**

Naruto is being escorted to the dock where Strike is. Garcia turned his attention towards Naruto. "Now, if you don't mind, you will remove the lock on the on the Strike."

"I'm not with the Earth Alliance; I'm just a civilian who ended up involved in the war." Naruto said as thee guns was pointed at him.

"You are already a traitor towards your own kind," Garcia replied. Naruto froze at those words.

"A traitor?" He remembered his encounter with Athrun, as well as the deaths of the GINN pilots.

"You may have been fighting to protect the _Archangel_ , but you betrayed your own people," Garcia said matter-of-factly. "Now, what will it be?"

"Alright, I'll remove the lock." Naruto responded, he knew they would be able to pilot even if they got in because the Strike had change completely from how it was build. He floated towards the Strike with the soldiers around him and open the cockpit with ease which shock the technician that was around.

 **Artemis/Space**

The Blitz gets closer to Artemis and entered it because the shield was down. Nicol disables the mirage colloid and fires at Artemis.

 **Artemis**

As soon as Naruto entered the machine the entire hangar shook.

"What the hell!"

"A mobile suit is inside the shield!" A crewman said.

"Shoot it down!" Garcia screamed.

 **Space**

Nicol sees a machine activating it. "Is that it?" He quickly went to the machine and destroys it. "

 **Artemis**

"Now's my chance!" Naruto Slammed one of the soldier's head into the machine before grabbed the next one and slammed him into Garcia before closing the cockpit. The machine activates as the circular machine above and below activates. "Argh!" Naruto screamed out as the machine spins around in order to get his tight suit on.

"Damn, I hate that part." Naruto pant as the Strike turned into its new form. (See cover page)

"It's change!" The onlookers shouted.

.The Sword striker was equipped onto the Kyuubi Strike Gundam, and the mobile suit launched into the exterior.

 **Artemis**

"Help, someone help us!" Murrue screamed out as they fell the explosion.

"What's goin-" An officer busted into the room only to be elbowed by La Flaga who was behind the door.

"Ry-" Another came in only to receive a punch from Murrue that sends him crashing to the ground.

"Nice hit." La Flaga said with a smile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea." Natarle said as they exit the room.

"I don't plan to die here so I am going back to y ship and get the hell out of here." Murrue said as they navigate their way out of the place.

 **With Naruto**

"The strike or whatever it is call now." Nicol said to himself as he prepare to attack. "You won't escape this time!" The black machine fired its "Gleipnir" anchor at the Strike.

"I don't have time for you now." Naruto countered as the tail like scarf around its neck block and repel the anchor and the two Gundams withdrew them.

Nicol activated his beam saber and swept it through a horizontal slash only for Naruto to dodge it and grabbed into the Gundam's wrist.

"Why won't you leave us alone?" Naruto slammed his knee into the Blitz stomach. "You ruin everything!" As he continue kneeing the Gundam.

"Argh!" Nicol screamed out as his Gundam took hit after hit. "I have to get some space between us."

"Kyuubi, any weapons and hurry." Naruto shouted as he continue to beat the shit out of the Blitz.

 **"Scanning…."**

"To hell with it you are taking too long." Naruto he started pressing bottons on the touch screen when " **Thunder Kaiser** " Vulcan Cannons appeared as Naruto threw the Blitz away.

"Firing **Thunder Kaiser**!" Kyuubi said as two pair of Vulcan Cannons from the head and chest fired shells that are charged with Lightning around them.

"Argh!" Nicol screamed out as attack lowered his Phrase shift to 20% as he used his thrusters to balance himself. "What the hell was that, I can't let it hit me again or I am in big trouble."

"Argh!" Naruto roared as he charged at the Blitz. "This is motion control system is the best, Kyuubi find me more weapons now!"

"Let's see you dodge this." Nicol fired all three "Trikeros" darts at the enemy unit. "

 **"Storm Breaker" CP Anti-Ship Sword" Appeared on the screen.**

Suddenly a sword came out of the right side shoulder of the Kyuubi Strike Gundam which Naruto caught. It is a large physical sword that has a red laser blade

"Wow, I can feel the power of the sword, this is a lot better than sitting in a chair and press bottons." Naruto dodged two of the incoming darts and bisected the third one with his sword. "The only problem is that I need to build up my stamina and Kenjutsu or I will be in a lot of trouble if I am fighting multiply opponent or a really good one."

"This guy is a monster and his weapon makes it worse." Nicol said with fear as he saw the KSG.

 **With Murrue**

"Stop right th-" A fly kick from Natarle sends him crashing into a wall.

"Wow I never knew you could fight." Murrue said as she did a judo throw that sends one officer crashing into the other.

"Yeah I have black belt in Karate." Natarle said with a smile. "What about you?" As she punches another one.

"I study judo when I was a kid." Murrue said as she kicked one of them in the balls as Natarle sweated dropped. "What, I wasn't the best in it."

"We don't have time for this." La Flaga said as he punch on of them. "We have to get to the ship."

"He's right." Murrue said as they made their way to the ship.

"Finally." Natarle said as they entered the ship and run towards the bridge. They enter the bridge to see the other already working on getting the ship started.

"Report!" Murrue shouted.

"We are under attack by ZAFT!"

"Naruto-san is out their fighting the Blitz!" Miriallia shouted.

"Put it on the screen." The screen showed KSG firing its **Thunder Kaiser** at the Blitz who was dodging it.

"I will go and help him!" La Flaga said.

"No Naruto can take care of himself, we need to get out of here." Murrue said.

*boom*

"Captain! More Gundams are coming!"

 **Kyuubi Strike Gundam vs Blitz**

"Argh!"

*boom*

Naruto slice off the right am of the Blitz. "I am going to enjoy this!"

"You may have been fighting to protect the _Archangel_ , but you betrayed your own people," Garcia voice echoed in his head.

"I am not." Naruto said as his attention was seized by an explosion. Turning the KSG to face it, he saw that the Duel and Buster, along with a CGUE, had joined the fray.

"I don't know enough about this Gundam or have the stamina to continue this fight." Naruto said as he saw the _Archangel_ , which was making its escape from the Artemis base. Many other ships were evacuating the doomed base as well.

Yzak took notice of the retreating mobile suits, and would have gone after it had it not been for an explosion between him and Dearka.

"Goddammit!" He shouted in frustration.

"Yzak, Dearka, we have to get out of here right now!" came a voice said.

The _Archangel_ made it through the port gate along with the rest of the ships just as the base itself exploded from the all of the damaged it had received.

 **With Murrue**

"The Strike has return." Natarle said with a smile.

"Good, maximum combat speed." Murrue roared as the ship made its escape. "Thank kami you are okay Naruto-kun."

 **Archangel Hangar**

Naruto emerged from the KSG's cockpit and floated to the deck towards the engineers who was cheering.

"Nice job kid." Murdoch said but Naruto ignored him and exit the hangar. He walked pass several officer who thank him but he ignored them all even his friends.

 **With Murrue**

She saw all of that on the screen. "What is going on with you Naruto?" She was worried and could see that something was wrong. She wanted to go and comfort him but she couldn't, she had a job to do. "Miriallia could y-" She stop when she saw Flay following him.

"Yes Captain." Miriallia said.

"Forget about it." Murrue said as Miriallia when back to her work. "I hope you can help him Flay."

 **Archangel** **, Naruto's Quarters**

Naruto lay on his bed in the dark, thinking about what Garcia had said to him earlier.

 _"_ Was I really a traitor to my own kind _?"_ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut tight. The door slid open and she enter the room, she looked around until she saw a door mark bedroom. She entered the room letting some light into the room, and he sat up to see somebody surprising.

"Flay?" He must have left the door open.

"Hey, Naruto," said Flay, reaching for the wall switch and turning the lights on. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" He looked away from the red-haired Natural. He really wasn't in the mood to talk right now, and he wished that he could have some time alone. Instead of leaving, Flay sat down next to Naruto and wipe his tears away.

"Naruto, I..." Naruto gave her a confused look and wondered what she was trying to say. "I'm sorry, for earlier. I didn't mean to reveal that you were a Coordinator." She finally blurted out. "It was the only thing I could do to prevent you from being killed."

"It's alright, Flay. I know." Naruto said. He didn't say anything more on that subject, as Flay gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It's my way of saying thank you, I never really got to when you save my life when you rescue the pod I was in." Naruto remained silent but smiled back at the girl who sat next to him.


End file.
